Elliptical
by Littlemissgiveadvice
Summary: This is my version of what I think should have happened in the fourth book. If Breaking Dawn wasn't your cup of tea, then read it. Please give feedback too. The story will be continued as long as I get reader's feedback. *The first chapter Breaking Dawn 1
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Preparations

"Bella!" Three people called my name simultaneously. I looked up dazed.

"What?" I asked. Alice, my mother, and Esme all shook their heads at me.

"Honey, this is _your_ wedding, a little input from you wouldn't hurt you know." Renée said. I rolled my eyes and muttered an apology. Soon, maybe too soon I was going to become Isabella Marie Cullen. Edward's wife.

Wife, what did I know about being a wife?What do wives do?Do wives act different then girlfriends or fiances? I knew I was over thinking this, but how could I not? After this wedding, my wedding, not only would I be a wife but I would be a vampire too. I let that sink into my thoughts. Mentally I was ready for that step when I realized I loved Edward, but now that it was here I didn't know how to react.

"So what should the options be, Bella?" Renée re-asked when she knew I was listening "Your average scary reception music? Or just you and Edward's favorites?" I paused, toughie.

"I say," I took a breath "only the good type reception music and then a mixture of me and Edward's tastes." All three women nodded and wrote in their note books. I smiled and watched them, then turned back to stare out the window into the forest from the Cullen's sitting room. My mother and her new, well not so new anymore, husband Phil are staying in the Cullen's house for the duration of my wedding since hotels in Forks are nonexistent(probably why my mother high tailed it out of here so many years ago).

Renée suddenly gasped.

"What is going to be your song?" She snapped her head to look at me. I look back at her confused. "You know the song you two dance to for the first time as husband and wife?" She looked as if she was going to faint or curse for not remembering earlier.

"That is a surprise." another voice said join the conversation. This voice was coming from my future husband, Edward, who was leaning on the door frame. I automatically sat straight up and turned to look at him. He strode into the room and sat on the couch beside me. I grabbed his left hand and pulled it into my lap. He laughed and pulled me closer.

"Not everything has to be a surprise." I stated looking up at him.

"I know, but you do better with surprises." I glared. He smiled and kissed my temple. The three wedding coordinators had already forgotten the interruption and were onto napkin placement.

"Never leave me alone with these people when they are talking about preparations and opinions need to be made." I whispered to him, trying to be discreet.

"Sorry, I was making some 'preparations' of my own." I sighed and didn't even ask about them, I just leaned back into him. "Do you need Bella anymore or is she free to go?" Edward asked, as if we were in school and needed permission to leave.

Alice glanced down at her check sheet.

"Free to go." She said brightly. Edward, who already knew the answer was on his feet and put his hand out for me to take. Gladly, I placed my hand in his and he toted me from the sitting room.

We were heading toward the garage.

"Where are we going?"

"Your going," he corrected "to La Push."

"Really?" I asked excited, Is it possible? Is he back?

"Yup, Seth asked me to drop you off for a couple of hours, they have a present for you." My excitement dropped a few notches. Present, I don't think Jake returning home would be considered a present, at least not to Edward. Some times I wondered if he was afraid I would back out of this or run off with Jake. Just look at him one day and take off. Actually, I knew he thought this, he told me so, he said 'I'm waiting till I tell you something that will send you running away screaming from me.' Not a chance. Not then and most definitely not now.

We arrived at La Push and Edward stopped the Volvo on the side of the road, the furthest he could go without breaking the treaty.

"Have fun, I'll be back around 7." He said popping the automatic locks.

"Bye." I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over to kiss him. When I got out Seth was standing just on the other side of the 'line', beckoning with his hand. I turned and waved back at Edward one more time and continued walking toward Seth.

"Bella." Seth said and patting me on the back when I got near enough to him.

"Hey Seth, great to see you. What are we up to today? Cliff diving?" I joked.

"Yeah, like Edward wouldn't dismember me for letting you do that, even if you did survive." I laughed. I wanted to ask about Jacob but I didn't have the courage so instead I took a different route.

"Then what are we doing?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"Surprise." He stated. I sighed and fell in step with him as we walked toward La Push.

"What is it with guys and surprises?" I groaned.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -Surprises and Good-byes

The walk took about five minutes, Seth complained that the only think Leah was thinking about lately was what she was going to wear to my wedding. He said he now knows more about fabric and colors then he had ever wanted. Seth lead me to Jacob's house. I slowed my walk to stare at the empty garage. He turned, then saw what I was staring at.

"He misses you too." I looked at him, begging him to go on. "He just wants silence right now, he needs it, I think. To heal, you know?" I simply nodded.

We continued up to Jake's house the lights were all off. "What are we doing? Breaking an entering?" Seth laughed and opened the unlocked door. I took a huge gulp of air and crossed the thresh hold, bracing myself for what I guessed was coming next.

My knee hit the coffee table next to the couch. "Ouch." I yelped. The next second the lights flipped on. Blinding me for a second.

"SURPRISE!" About fifteen people yelled at once. Though I assumed what was going to happen, I still jumped. In the Blacks' living room a hand made banner spelled out _Congrats Bella_! In bright green lettering. I smiled taking in my surroundings.

"Say something Bella." Charlie prompted. I collected myself.

"Uh, what is the occasion?" I joked, about half of the group laughed.

The Quileute werewolf pack was all present, even Leah, who still doesn't have nice feelings toward me , at least not right now. I went around the half circle greeting everyone.

"Hungry?" Sam asked when I got to him.

"Starved. Who knew a wedding could be so hard." He handed me a hamburger on a plate. "Drink?" I nodded with a mouthful of burger. Was it strange that he was being so nice all of a sudden? Charlie was talking to Billy about how crazy Renee and Alice were taking my wedding. I sat on the couch near Quil and Embrey who let me into their conversation. For most of the time I watched everyone enjoy themselves eating, laughing, and joking around. Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen, I followed to dump my empty plate and soda can. He turned his head and saw that it was me then turned his whole chair to face me. I didn't know what to say so I put my trash in the garbage and my can in the recycling, and stayed silent.

"How you doing Bella?" he finally asked. I don't know exactly what I was expecting him to say but it sure wasn't that.

"Um, good." I stumbled. "Great." I corrected. He nodded.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked. I wanted to groan but nodded instead. "Your doing the right thing." I blinked.

"Excuse me?" Is my hearing going?

"I said your doing the right thing. Maybe not the right thing by Charlie, Renee or... Jake, but I see it is what is right for you. One day Jake will see it too."

"I hope he sees it that way." I said looking at the floor, not knowing what I would say to Jacob if he was actually here.

"In time." Billy said. I glanced back to Charlie laughing at something Embrey did.

"Take care of both of them for me, I wish I could but..." I trailed off.

"You'll be in no condition for it, at least not for a while." Billy finished for me. "Bella I know you've thought it through and I know you know what your doing, but please think of what they are going to do." Billy rolled toward me. I didn't want to meet his gaze.

"The sad thing is, I have." I said. Billy nodded and patted my arm and wheeled by me leaving me alone in the kitchen.

The party 'raged' on till 6:45, just as Edward said, Alice probably tipped him off to when I would be crossing back over the line. Leah was the first to leave, claiming a headache, Seth looking gloomy trotted off after her. Charlie, Billy and the rest of the werewolf pack were engrossed in a boxing match on television. More then once in the fight every one would yell 'Oh!!" at the same time.

"Well Dad I haft to go meet Edward." I said during, what must have been a crucial moment in the fight because he waved me off.

"Yeah, yeah see you at home." I laughed

"Thank you again everyone! This meant a lot to me." I could have been speaking to manikins for the reaction I got.

"I'll walk you Bella." Sam said getting up from the floor and jogging to me.

"Oh you don't-" I started

"It's okay, I've got something to tell you." He said to me. "I'll be right back." He hollered to the pack and opened the door for me.

He didn't start talking till were were back on the road that led out of La Push.

"Two days." He sounded surprised.

"Two days." I repeated.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you about... afterward." The air got knocked out of my chest.

"We wont come back. We don't want to start a fight, Edward respects the treaty and-" I started speaking really fast.

"Thats not it Bella." He interrupted my rant.

"Oh then what-" I started again.

"We see that we can coexist with vampires, let me rephrase. We can coexist with The Cullens. You will be a Cullen, you chose to be one and-"

"I wont come to La Push after I'm a vampire. I promise-" I tried to reassure him.

"Bella!" He laughed "Would you let me finish?"

"Yeah, sorry." I was listening intently now.

"Bella, your our friend, you were-are Jacob's too. I am the leader and we put it to a vote." He stopped, breathed and started again. "You can come on the reservation afterward Bella."

"What?" I asked shocked. "But the treaty-"

"Can be emended. Bella you are our friend and I, and the rest of the pack have faith that you still will be our friend afterward too. And I think Jake will do better with you in his life." I was speechless. "It is sort of our wedding present to you." Tears started forming in my eyes.

"No one will get me anything better than that." We were at the line now, Edward was waiting in the Volvo.

"Yeah, lets see if you say that after the wedding." I hugged Sam. I couldn't help it. It totally caught him off guard. He gently patted my shoulder.

"Thank you." Was the lame thing I could come up with to say.

"Your welcome. Hopefully you wont smell to to bad. Otherwise we will haft to get nose plugs." He laughed and put his hands on my shoulders to look at me.

"I hope I wont smell to bad." I turned to go. "See you Saturday!" I called when I got to the passenger side door." He simply waved a hand and turned back toward La Push.

"So how was it?" Edward asked as I put on my seat-belt.

"Amazing." I answered honestly.

"Really? I didn't think surprise parties were your thing." He said starting the Volvo.

"They aren't. Not at all, but I got a great wedding gift." His eye brows raised in a question. "I can still come to La Push after I become a vampire." Edward's entire body jerked to look at me to see if I was serious.

"But the treaty says-"

"I know! Thats what I said, but Sam said I was a friend and that the treaty could be amended." His eyes refocused on the road. This was one of those rare moments when I wish I had his mind reading abilities. I continued to stare at him wondering if he was just going to forget about Sam's 'gift' to me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. His posture didn't changed but his eyes did, they softened.

"I am thinking, that is a great gift for you." He looked at me when he said that. I looked at him doubtfully. "I do, because you get to keep some of your human friendships." I still didn't totally believe him, but I knew his intentions were good.

We arrived at my house a few minutes later. It was dark, no lights were on inside.

"There isn't a surprise party in there too is there?" I asked eyeing the dark windows. Edward laughed.

"No, no body in there. Trust me." He said getting out of the car. I followed him to the front door. As he said no one popped out to say 'surprise'. I flipped on some lights so I didn't bump into things. It was only seven fifteen but I was exhausted, since I had already ate, Edward and I simply headed up to my room. He jumped onto my bed and patted a spot next to him. I smiled and obliged. I sat next to him on my bed. In less than 48 hours I was going to 'legally' belong to him and the truth was I couldn't wait. He pulled me close to him and he inhaled deeply.

"You excited?" he finally asked. I shook my head into his chest. He stiffened. I looked up.

"I'm ecstatic." I said. he smiled and relaxed.

"Me too." He said.

"Your probably not excited for the part that I am." he groaned.

"Your right about that. I want to, but I could hurt you or-" he rambled.

"I was talking about tossing the bouquet what were you talking about?" I laughed. He started tickling me I screamed and laughed some more.

"How about now Miss Smarty Pants?" He had me pinned under him.

"Thats future Mrs. Edward Cullen Smarty Pants to you." I said through giggles. He eventually stopped and just stared down at me as I stared back up at him.

"I like the sound of that so much. Mrs. Edward Cullen." He sighed and put his forehead to mine and shut his eyes. We remained like that for a while. Then Edward sat up. I felt like I lost something, a part of me.

"No. Come back." I said trying to pull him back.

"Can't otherwise we are going to get a jump start on the honeymoon part."

"I like the sound of that." he smiled and shook his head. And laid down beside me. "I still have one more day to seduce you." I laughed and snuggled to his chest.

"Uh, nope tonight's actually..." I sat up fast and turned around to so I could see him.

"What? What about tomorrow?" He tried to pull me back down to him but I wiggled out of his arms.

"I need to take as many precautions as I can Bella. You don't expect me to go on our honeymoon thirsty do you?"

"No but-"

"And I wouldn't even consider doing what we are going to do without hunting as much as possible, for your safety." I saw his point but he was leaving. "Besides you can have tomorrow to spend time with Renee and Charlie." He left out, 'for the last time' on purpose.

"But couldn't I do that with you?" He finally coaxed me to lay back down.

"Bella, you need this time. You get to spend eternity with me. But they deserve one uninterrupted day with you." I couldn't argue with that. I sighed and relented.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You know so." he corrected. There was then a knock on my window. Emmett was sitting crouched on the window sill. It looked very funny, like a bear in a box. Edward and I both sat up.

"Starting the honeymoon early I see. I can come back, how long do you need Edward? Minute? Two?" Edward picked up a pillow and hurled it at him. He caught it and placed it in my rocking chair. "Ready?" Edward nodded and gradually stood. I stood too. Emmett hopped back out my window without a sound. I walked Edward to the window. I didn't want him to go, but I knew it was for the best. Edward swung one leg outside and turned to look at me.

"Next time you see me we will be getting married." he said simply. A smile crept on my face. He swung his other leg out the window so his lower half was dangling outside. I leaned down took his face in my hands

"Next time we kiss we will be husband and wife." I whispered and kissed him. The kiss seemed never ending like afterward we might wake up and it could be next year. Edward deepened the kiss forgetting about Emmett until his lips left mine in a hurry. Emmett had pulled Edward down from my window.

"Jerk!" Edward complained to Emmett.

"That was never going to end, someone had to step in." Edward looked back up at me. I smiled and sat on the sill. Edward walked backward toward the forest never taking his eyes off me.

"Good-bye" he said right before he vanished into the trees. I stared after him for a while, hoping against all hope he would run and jump back through my window. I saw lights coming from the street. Charlie's cruiser. Then I noticed Edward's Volvo was gone. I got up off the sill and closed my window.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Past

When I woke up the next morning I felt out of sorts then I remembered the reason. Edward wasn't here. I had twenty four more hours to feel off centered, I knew that was being over dramatic, but I didn't feel like myself with out him. I stretched and saw that the sun was shining, very unusual Forks weather. I headed down the stairs to grab some breakfast from the kitchen. As I passed the living room I saw Renee sitting on the couch and Charlie in his chair. I had to do a double take to make sure I saw the situation right.

"Hey kid, about time you got up." Charlie said glancing at the clock, which read 11:27.

"Dad shouldn't you be at work?" I asked coming fully into the living room.

"I thought we all could go out to brunch." Renee answered for Charlie.

"Oh, yeah, let me go get changed real quick." While back in my room I tried to decide what was weirder brunch or brunch with my parents. I figured the parents part, considering they have never stayed in the same room together longer than 30 seconds in my entire life. With exception of my hospital stint in Phoenix, after the James incident.

Once I changed into jeans and a button down shirt and ran a brush through my hair, I headed back down stairs. Charlie and Renee were both standing and ready to go when I reached the bottom. We all piled into Charlie's police cruiser, with me in back. Renee made comments about things we passed in town. Charlie pulled his car into one of only three diners in Forks. Tots Diner, which was owned by Angela Webber's parents.

We entered and took an empty table near the wall. Renee and I on one side and Charlie across from us.

"Bella" we all heard coming from behind the counter. It was Angela.

"Hi Angela. I would like to introduce you to my mother Renee, and you already know my dad Chief Swan." I said. Having me here the day before my wedding was probably the most exciting thing that could have happened to Angela today.

"Nice to meet you" she said politely. " I can't believe your getting married. Tomorrow. That got here so fast." I nodded in agreement. Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Renee beamed at Angela. " I can't wait to see your dress."

" It is amazing." Renee said. "And she looks amazing in it." I blushed red like the table cloth.

"Can I get a-sprite?" Charlie asked, sounding like he just picked something random off the menu. Renee scowled at him.

"Oh, yeah of course." Angela said pulling a note pad out of her apron pocket. "What about you Renee? Bella?"

"Cherry coke." My mother and I said at the same time. Angela, Renee and I laughed. Angela headed off to the counter to get our drinks. At that moment I knew my family was going to talk about something important. Charlie leaned forward putting his elbows on the table.

"Bella, Renee and I want you to know we are so happy for you." Charlie started. "I saw you and Edward fall in love. It was a great show to see. I saw how you were when he left." he paused. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the rest of this. "And I saw how you came back to life when he came back, and I knew you were going to marry him some day."

"Really?" I asked, shocked that Charlie of all people would know such a thing about me.

"Yes." He nodded. "When Edward came back I called Renee and told her too." I looked at my mother who nodded at his words. "We know your making the right decision." My only thought was 'wow'.

"We both could see how you act with him, how you talk about him, and how you are without him. This is the right thing for you, all of us know that." My heart swelled. They trusted me enough to pick Edward for myself. That made me feel, older, much older than my eighteen years.

"Here you go." Angela said returning with our drinks. "What would you guys like to order?"

"Caesar Salad." Renee said.

"Double Cheese Burger with onion rings." Charlie said.

"Um" I stared at the menu. "Grilled cheese with curly fries." Angela nodded and took our menus.

"We would also like to tell you about our marriage." Renee said turning to me. Talk about flipping a switch. "would you like to hear about it?" I took a sip of my coke and nodded.

"We met at a sex education seminar sophomore year of high school. He dropped his water bottle on me." Renee said pointing a finger at Charlie.

"On accident." Charlie defended.

"An obvious ploy to get my attention." Renee continued as if she didn't even hear him.

"Obviously it worked. " I said, she couldn't argue that.

"We saw each other in more classes off and on through high school. Senior year he finally asked me out on a date."

"She acted like she won the lottery or something." Charlie interjected. "All through senior year we were a couple. Graduation rolls around. You see Bella I didn't have your grades in high school but your mom did. She got accepted into three great colleges. One was Ivy League. I knew we wouldn't last a long distance thing, because i know your mother." Renee and I both laughed. "So I proposed."

"And I accepted. "Renee finished for him. "Looking back on it now, I think if I had gone to college seen the world a little bit and kept in touch with your dad. I might still call Forks my home town." Both Charlie and me were taken back by that statement. I knew my dad still had a thing for Renee and probably always would but I think him knowing she thinks about what they still could have had, made him feel better. I took another swig of my coke. "Bella you and Edward don't need that time. Like we did. You two will probably see the world together. France, China, Italy..." she trailed of romantically. I coughed and choked on the drink. Renee patted my back. I wanted to inform her 'been there done that' but I refrained. Angela brought out our food. We ate mostly in silence, enjoying our meal.

"Do you know what I was curious about?" Renee asked dabbing her lips with a napkin. I braced my self for a horrible question that I would haft to lie about. "How you two lived so harmoniously?"

"It wasn't always, let me tell you that." Charlie said chewing on his burger.

"If your talking about my dark ages-" I started to defend myself.

"No I was referring to the hot showers you take ever single morning. Those right there, all the heating bills." I gapped my mouth open then shut it. I had to defend myself, I just couldn't tell the truth. I need those showers because Edward was so cold and held me most nights.

"It is cold here, haven't you noticed." I retorted. Charlie rolled his eyes. "You know what Dad of the year over there tried to do? Have a sex talk with me." Ha take that Charlie. Both Charlie and Renee's mouths dropped. Charlie was staring at me and Renee was staring at Charlie.

"Well they were... you should have seen... they always... you know kids today..." Charlie stammered on. "I just assumed..."

"Wrong." I said for him. He nodded. And looked down at his food. The rest of the meal Renee and Charlie told me stories about their relationship that I had never heard. Some were sad some had me laughing till my sides hurt. These stories made me realize Edward was right. I did need this time with my mom and dad. I needed these good memories to remember them by when I could no longer see them.

After we finished eating Angela returned. Renee and Charlie pulled out their wallets. Angela held up a hand to them.

"On the house," Angela said. As we stood, Angela turned to me. "Good luck tomorrow. Your marring a Cullen. A Cullen, I can't believe it. Actually I can believe it." She corrected herself. Then she hugged me. This frightened me a bit. But I relaxed and hugged her back. "See you tomorrow." She said and skipped back to the counter.

Charlie and I dropped Renee off at the Cullen's. Neither one of us wanted to go inside, else Alice would force us into another fitting, hair cut, or some sort of cake debate. When we pulled up into our drive way the house looked smaller. As I entered it seemed to continue to shrink before my eyes as I looked at the living room.

"Well this is it." Charlie said.

"This is what?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Your house for the past two years, your life,and now your past." He said.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I said taking in what he said. He kissed me on the top of my head.

"I'm going to work, see you when I get home." And with that Charlie was out the front door.

I headed up to my room and closed the door and leaned against it. I took in my room. My desk, my computer( which Edward insists I destroy when I move out), my closet, my window, my book shelf and my bed. My past, I thought. I went to my bed and pulled out the suitcase from under it and laid it out on the bed. The suitcase that brought me into this house was now helping me leave it. I started with my clothes. I knew I would have to hide them from Alice, who would want to throw every piece out. She would never let her sister-in-law wear sweat pants or flannel anything. I laid out the clothes I would wear tomorrow and my pajamas. Next I piled in my CDs and photo album. Last were my books. I hope with eternity I would be able to read more since I only have seven books. The collective works of jane Austen, Withering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, Tarzan, Jane Eyre and (much to Edward's twisted humor) Dracula. I picked them all up in my arms in one swoop and placed them into my suitcase and zipped it up. That was it. My life was packed and ready to move forward.

I was in bed early, since I didn't have Edward to entertain or talk to I let my mind wander. I felt antsy yet relaxed. Tired yet exhilarated. After many continuous minutes my thoughts finally drifted to sleep.

Bella. I heard someone call from behind me. I turned but saw no one there. Just the forest. I was standing in the wilderness in my wedding dress. Alice is going to kill me, I thought. Bella. I turned around at the sound of my name and I was in the courtyard in Volterra, Italy. This time it was empty, unlike the last time when a festival was taking place and I was trying to save Edward. Then I saw him, standing outside an iron fence. I ran to him tossing my veil off in the process. I couldn't open the gate to get to him. Edward wasn't looking at me though, his eyes were focused at a point over my shoulder. I turned to see what he was looking at. Aro. I turned back to Edward who was gone. I shook the gate trying to open it. Aro, who was a recurring figure in my nightmares was now gliding toward me. I shook the bars of the gate harder. When I turned to see if he was any closer I was back in the forest. Edward stepped out from behind a tree and walked toward me. His hand raises to touch my cheek and says: "Bella".


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Main Event

I quickly sat up in bed my heart beating faster than usual and taking big gulps of air. I shook my head trying only to remember Edward from the dream. I glanced out my window. It was still dark. I leaned down to look at my digital clock, 5:44 am. AM? Today? It was the day? It was tomorrow? I'm getting married today!

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and ran over to my window. I felt like yelling: I'm getting married! But I bit my tongue. I couldn't run around yet, Charlie wasn't up.

I couldn't just sit still I had to do something. Shower, I thought. I grabbed my clothes and headed into the bathroom. Much to Charlie's surprise if he knew, I took a lukewarm shower. The shower seemed to take forever when in reality it took only a half an hour. I pulled my suitcase down the stairs as quietly as possible and set it by the front door.

I strode into the kitchen, I wasn't hungry but I needed something to do, and Charlie would be hungry. Pancakes, is what I decided to bake. Charlie loved them with strawberries and whipped cream. We had both in the fridge. I had made seven when Charlie walked staggering into the kitchen.

"Hey Dad! Hungry?" I asked putting six pancakes on a plate on the table then the left over one on another plate. He just groaned. "Sleep good," I asked pulling milk from the fridge. He simply nodded, obviously still sleepy. He slid into a chair.

I scarfed down my one pancake in under four minutes. Charlie stared at me. I quickly dropped my plate in the sink and sat back across from Charlie. I looked up at him. He smiled, I could tell he wanted to tell me something sentimental but instead he just ate his food. As he chewed he saw the suitcase by the front door.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie finally asked.

"Great, excited, indescribable." I said.

"What time are you heading over there?" he asked adding more whipped cream to his pancakes.

"Oh, I'm not sure." I thought about that question, what time was I going to the Cullen's? How was I getting there? What about my: my thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I hopped up so fast my knees hit the table. Charlie caught his glass as I took off for the door. I swung the door open and there stood Alice.

"Good morning!" She said chipperly. I let her step into the living room.

"Hi Alice," I said.

"Hi Charlie, Can I use Bella for a while up stairs?" Alice said while setting down a make up box(yes a box, I guess it was going to take a box to make me look pretty) on the kitchen table. Charlie with his mouth full nodded. Alice picked the box back up then pulled me by my elbow back up to my room.

"I thought we were going to do everything at your house." I said, not that I minded staying here.

"We can't do that. Edward could read someone's thoughts, then he'll have seen you before the wedding and it would jinx your marriage," she said as we entered my room. She put the box on the bed and pulled my rocking chair into the middle of the room. She simply pointed to it. I smiled and sat.

"What would you like done first, make-up?" She asked holding out and eye liner pencil in one hand, "or hair?" and a curling iron in the other hand.

"What do you see me picking?" I asked.

"Make-up," Alice said starting to place the curling iron back on the bed.

"Then let's start with the hair." I said with a laugh. She raised an eye brow to me, shrugged and plugged in the iron. There wasn't much for me to do but sit and be primped by Alice. She chatted about the flowers, the music selection, and the guests who would be coming. I listened in awe that this was all about me that it was in any way related to me. But it was all of it.

"Is Edward back yet?" I asked staring up at her through some brown curls.

"Yup he got back this morning." Alice answered my question but I really wanted her to continue. How did he look? Was he nervous? Was he scared?

"Just ask it, Bella." She said simply. I smiled sheepishly.

"How is he?" This question I wanted details, I needed to know what he was wearing, what he was doing to pass the time till he married me. What he looked like in his tux. Alice sighed.

"The words beyond excited wouldn't describe Edward today." I smiled and started to shake with joy.

"Bella stop moving, you'll ruin you hair." Alice scolded putting an arm on my shoulder. In truth I didn't even here her. Beyond excited kept ringing through my brain. Once my hair was complete and securely placed so it wouldn't move till Alice wanted it to, then she got on her knees in front of the rocking chair to start with my make-up.

"Are you going to use everything in that box on me?" I asked eyeing the make-up kit now on the floor.

"Of course not," I relaxed a little in the chair. "Just most of it." she giggled and started using foundation.

"Alice!" I complained.

"Bella it is your wedding and you are going to look amazing whether you like it or not." she stated matter of factly. After and hour! Yes an hour. Alice breathed a contented sigh. "Done" She threw the lip gloss she just applied back into the box. "Now everything is water proof, even if you fall into the fountain your make-up will look the same."

"What fountain?" I asked standing up and stretching. She glanced to the side and wouldn't meet my gaze. "Uh, Alice, a fountain?"

"Yes a fountain. Esme said we could keep it after the wedding because she likes it so much."

"At least that's good news." Alice turned me to face the mirror over my desk. I blinked. I looked, well not like me that's for sure. My hair was curled and pulled back off my face by a diamond hair clip; it reminded me of an antique hair beret. The make-up made me look like, well Alice I guess. "Whoa." was what I managed.

"You're very welcome." Alice said satisfied. I turned to look at her then hugged her tight. "Time to dress Charlie, yea," She said excited as she bounced out of the room. I turned to look again at the girl, woman staring back at me through the mirror. Then I slowly walked toward the door, took one last glance at my room before closing the door and headed down stairs.

After showering and changing into his suit, Charlie was now getting the hair treatment too. Alice had jelled and was making a different style for Charlie, who usually woke up and never put a second thought to his hair.

"You'll look like James Bond." Alice promised. Charlie sulked. But after she was done and he checked himself out in the mirror, I could tell he was thinking 'Swan, Chief Swan.' Which made me smile. "Let's get this show on the road." Alice said clapping her hands together. We all made our way to Charlie's car and drove to the Cullen's.

When I got out of the car, the decorations were amazing but I was hoping that I might catch a glimpse of Edward.

"Not a chance." Alice whispered to me. She led me and Charlie into the living room which seemed way bigger, without the regular furniture. The flowers smelled amazing. I went to smell a bouquet attached to one of the chairs. "Edward said this is the closest thing that ever came to smelling like you." Alice said beside me. I looked at her and she nodded. I must smell really good to Edward because these flowers smelled amazing. After I looked at the dining room and the living room one more time Alice pointed me up the stairs. I walked them as if being taken away from a toy. Alice told me I was not allowed to leave Carlisle and Esme's room. I nodded and promised to stay put. I was alone because Alice went to get ready.

I wandered around the room I had never been in Carlisle and Esme's room before this day. It lacked a bed, which any human bedroom would have. It had pictures of Carlisle and Esme around the world. I could also tell at different times in history because the photos got progressively more advanced. The second to last one I came across was a medium sized one of all the Cullens: Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. I smiled at their smiles. The last and largest picture frame was empty.

"We will fill that one after the wedding." The voice startled me. I whirled around to see Esme smiling. "Your going to be apart of the family now so we need a new family picture." She said walking further into her room.

"You don't haft to-" I started.

"Yes we do, your just as much apart of this family now, as any of us." She said. I smiled and looked to the floor. "Your mother and I were hoping you would put on your wedding dress now and take pictures with us." I nodded. My mom entered carrying a fancy bag that Alice brought constantly for my fittings. The dress, I took a deep breath.

My mom hung the dress on the top of the bathroom door and unzipped it. The bag fell off the garment underneath. My dress, there it hung. I was always afraid to touch it, because I thought it didn't belong to me. But today I didn't feel that way, today this dress belonged on me. I touched it gently feeling the fabric for a second. Then I removed the straps from the hanger. Esme and Renee picked it up from the bottom as I slid off my jeans and shirt. They lifted it over my head. I put my hands up and allowed them to drop the dress over me. Esme flattened out the bottom, while my mom started buttoning my back.

"Edward is going to have a hell of a time with these buttons tonight." My mom commented as she neared the bottom of my neck.

"Mom!" I said going red and pushing my hair over my shoulders onto my back.

"It's true." Renee said. Esme smiled and shook her head as she stood. "I don't want him ripping it off you either; I want my granddaughter to wear it some day." Esme and I locked eyes for a moment.

"Mom, can you stop talking about Edward taking things off me." I said turning my head to look at her.

"Fine, fine, look at yourself." she put her hands on my hips and I turned to stand in front of Esme's full length mirror.

There I stood. In my wedding dress with my mother and soon to be mother-in-law. I looked better than I imagined I could look. The dress barely touched the floor and had lace around the hem line. The skirt started from my hips and went about half an arms length apart, if Alice had her way I would be running around in a Cinderella skirt. This one was much closer to my personality. The straps of my dress were lace and connected into the bodice about midway from my collar bone. The bodice was covered in pearls and lace which continued down the dress.

"Amazing" Renee said.

"Perfect." Esme added.

"I leave you alone for 6 minutes and you're already in your dress!" Alice screeched, Rosalie followed her into the room shutting the door. Both Alice and Rosalie were dressed beautifully. Alice in a lavender off the shoulder number that went to her knees and Rosalie in red spaghetti strap a dress that hugged her curves. "Well what is done is done. Pictures," Her tone completely changed. We took pictures for at least a half an hour. Different combinations: one of all of us, me and Alice, me and Renee. Rosalie and I avoided our single shot together.

"Okay let's go get our men dressed." Esme said ending our glamour shot session. They all filed out of the room. I sat on the vanity stool.

"Just Five minutes! Do you hear me! Five" Alice screamed at someone. I looked at the clock; just 1:35 couldn't be time to start. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said looking at the door.

"Wish I could but I can't unless I wanted to be beheaded before my own wedding," answered Edward. I rushed to the door placing my hands on it.

"Edward." I said.

"How are you holding up?" He asked I could hear him turn and place his back on the door.

"Fine, can't wait to see you." I said excitedly also leaning my back against the door.

"Me? I can't wait to see you, what did your mom think? Oh yeah 'will make your heart stop' is what she thought as she walked by me." Edward said.

"That's doomed not to come true since your heart stopped quite awhile a go." He laughed.

"You know what?"

"What?" I asked excitedly wanting to talk to him till the wedding started.

"You were right, we should have eloped," my turn to laugh.

"Funny, I was thinking you were right not to." I could see his smile in my head. Then the door opened and leaned in toward me. His hand reached in. I could see he already had his jacket and dress shirt on. I smiled and took his hand.

"Times up go!" Alice barked at Edward.

"It has been 3 minutes I have two more!" Edward said sounding annoyed with her bossiness.

"Good-bye Edward." Alice said firmly. I could tell Edward was fighting an internal battle: punch Alice vs. admitting defeat. He took a deep breath.

"See you soon Bella." He said squeezing my hand and letting it go.

"Bye Edward." I heard him stomp off. Alice entered the room happy as could be.

"Almost time" she said excitedly," just a few more things." She had me lower my head so she could attach my veil right behind my diamond beret.

"Now something new," Esme said, holding out a shoe books. She slowly opened the lid. Now I have never been a shoe person but those shoes were amazing. I sat down so I could put them on. They were so comfortable and stable for high heels (I think they needed to find what I would fall down the least in).

"Something old," Rosalie said and handing me a guarder. I had a feeling it was hers for her wedding that never happened.

"Something borrowed." My mother said holding out a velvet box. Inside was a pair of pearl earrings.

"Grans" I asked. She nodded and put in one while I put in the other.

"And something blue" Alice added pulling out a blue see through ribbon that matched a shirt I had. "It is Edward's favorite on you, so he deserves to see it today." She said tying the ribbon around my dress on my waist.

I knew then that I was ready to be married. All the women looked at me and nodded, even Rosalie.

"Now it is time." Alice said and all of them left the room. Alice grabbed my bouquet which she left on a table near the door and handed it to me.

"Lets go." I said before she could say anything cheesy. I walked down the stairs with grace I never knew I had. At the bottom of the stairs Charlie was waiting for me. His mouth dropped when he saw me and Alice.

"Whoa Kid, you look beautiful." He said offering me his elbow, which I took.

"Thanks Dad." I said. Alice beamed she made a few adjustments on my dress while I tried to peak around to see Edward. Alice then flipped my veil in front of my face. The wedding march started. I gulped.

"Here we go." Alice said turning swiftly and walked down the aisle in between the two groups of chairs.

"Ready?" Charlie asked shaking me a little.

"Yes" I said using a confident voice that the rest of my body didn't feel. Charlie led me to the start of the aisle. Every head in the room flipped around to look at me. Everyone stood. Charlie led me down the aisle. But I didn't notice any of that, just Edward.

I wasn't worried about falling, tripping, or saying something stupid when I saw the way he was looking at me. It took my breath away. I just looked into his eyes. He had on my favorite crooked smile. I bit my bottom lip but did not look away. When we finally reached Edward, I tried to take another step toward him but Charlie held me firmly by his side.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Oops I forgot that part.

"I do" Charlie said. I turned to look at him he placed my veil over my head and kissed my cheek, then gave my hand to Edward.

Facing Edward I knew this wedding couldn't have been more perfect. We exchanged rings. I slid Edward's on his left ring finger. Before He placed mine on my finger he mouthed 'read it'. The ring was a plain silver band with diamonds along the center. I pulled it close to my face so I could make out the lettering. For Eternity: Edward and Bella. A huge smile broke out on my face. He then slipped the ring onto my left hand right on top of my engagement ring.

"If anyone has any lawful reason as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher said, silence. Maybe I imagined it but I think he let out a breath after the preacher continued.

"Do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan as your wedded wife?"

"I do." Edward said staring at me.

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen as your wedded husband?" The preacher stared at me as did the entire room. And it had never been and easier question to answer.

"I do." I said and smiled at Edward.

"Then by the power vested in me by God, I know pronounce you husband and wife." The preacher said closing his Bible. "You may kiss your bride."

Edward and I leaned toward each other and kissed officially as husband and wife. I threw my arms around his neck and he picked me up by the waist. The entire room filled with clapping. Edward set me down.

"May I introduce you all to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen" The preacher yelled over the clapping. A few people hooted (the pack my guess). Edward took my hand and we faced our friends and family.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Well, Done

As my eyes focused on everyone in the room, I tried to take a mental snap shot: Renee crying on Phil, Alice clapping, and the pack of wolves standing on their chairs whooping. Standing in front of everyone, with Edward made me feel exuberant. Nothing could go wrong today. Edward pulled me closer to his side as he led me down the aisle. Everyone stood to watch us exit the dinning room and continued clapping. I looked up at Edward who was looking down at me. A huge flash caught my attention in front of us.

"Smile!" the photographer said, which wasn't necessary because we both were. He snapped another picture. Alice strode up to us.

"So how did I do?" Alice asked, knowing full well the wedding ceremony was amazing.

"Eh!" Edward said. Both Alice and I looked up at him. "Okay okay, great job. Better?" She nodded once.

"Thank you Alice." I said.

"Anything for my sister-in-law" she spoke the last part very loudly.

"So what next?" I asked excitedly.

"Pictures" Alice squealed. I didn't want to complain, but Edward saw my face and squeezed my hand. I looked up and smiled.

"Alright, where do you want us?" That I think was the stupidest question I asked that day. Esme, Alice and the photographer had me and Edward do crazy shots outside by trees, by the fountain (that I couldn't believe was there), and on the stairs. Not only were these pictures in random locations Edward and I had to stand back to back, he had to pick me up, and have me sit on his lap. When the photographer asked Edward to spin me around, Edward put a stop to the 'shoot' claiming to be hungry.

Next Edward and I met with our guests. First in line was Renee and Phil. Renee was crying like a baby. Phil offered his congratulations and shook Edward's hand. Next were the Cullens, Esme would have cried if she would have been able too. All the Cullens hugged me and Edward. Angela and Jessica practically pushed Jasper out of their way to be next. A lot of gushing went on in that conversation: 'your dress, your hair and the decorations'. I smiled and thanked them. They blushed when they got to Edward and mumbled congratulations.

"Here comes Tanya and her family." I looked up fast toward three women and a man coming toward Edward and I.

"Edward! Congratulations." The man said.

"Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Tanya I want you to finally meet, my Bella." Edward introduced pulling me forward. I didn't even realize I took a step back.

"Bella, I've heard way too much about you to only be meeting you for the first time." The older woman said to me. I shook her hand. "These ladies are Tanya and Kate." she motioned to the women standing beside her.

"Pleased to meet you." the strawberry blonde said to me coldly. Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Bella, Edward I'm so happy for you." The final girl said to Edward and I. The line progressed to the Quileute members. Who kept eyeing the new vampires. They were gracious to Edward, which I was thankful for. Last in the line was Billy being pushed by Charlie. Billy shook my hand and nodded to Edward, who nodded back. Charlie hugged me and then Edward. Charlie whispered something to Edward who nodded and looked to the floor. Once Charlie pushed Billy to the dinning room, Edward turned to me. I smiled at him.

"Hungry?" He asked me. I nodded, he turned to follow Charlie, but I didn't move. He turned back to look at me questioningly. I pulled his hand toward me he took a step back to me. I leaned in and kissed him. He smiled into my lips and touched my cheek." Let's go feed you." He led me into the dining room.

Edward and the other vampires 'pretended' to eat the food on their plates.

"Dancing or Cake?" I asked Edward. He looked behind him at something.

"We can't dance till 3:15." He said. I looked at him puzzled.

"Why not do we have a schedule to stick to?" I asked jokingly.

"No, but no dancing till 3:15." I shrugged.

"Cake" The Quileute wolves started chanting. I laughed.

"Let them eat cake." Edward mumbled under his breath as he stood up from the table and offered me his hand. As Edward and I cut the cake, I whispered into his ear.

"If you shove a piece of cake in my face I will throw you through a wall when I'm a vampire." He laughed. He took the frosting on his finger and I licked if off. He ate the piece I had in my hand. Which I thought was hysterical, because I knew he didn't find human food at all appetizing. He also put some frosting on my nose and licked it off. I couldn't get mad at that. Promptly at 3:15 Edward pulled me toward the dance floor. Some guests clapped.

As he put one hand on my waste and pulled me closer to him, I placed my hand in his.

"So why 3:15 exactly" I asked as Lullaby, by Chase Coy started playing. I smiled when I heard it. The song fitted Edward and I perfectly.

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out." He said shaking his head in mocking disappointment. I racked my brain but I couldn't come up with any reason why 3:15 should be special to me or to Edward. He finally sighed realizing I was never going to figure it out. "3:15 is when Biology started." I still wasn't getting it. "The first time we sat together." He prompted.

"Ohhh," I said. "And the first time you thought about killing me."

"Ha, ha" He said and twirled me around then pulled me back to him. "I prefer to look at it as the moment my...afterlife started."

"I think it was the moment I realized my life was about to be come a lot different and it did." I said as we swayed to the music. He leaned in and kissed me softly. Many awes came from the seated guests I laughed and pulled back. Well into the afternoon Charlie asked me to dance. To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

"What do you think Dad?" I asked as we started dancing.

"About your marriage or the wedding" Charlie asked eyeing the rest of the room.

"Let's start at the wedding and go from there." I said looking away from Alice yelling at the Quileutes for eating with their hands.

"The wedding is great, well done Alice. But I get the feeling after you leave a lot is going to change."

"Yeah like your diet for one." I joked.

"That but this certainly feels like the end of something." Charlie said wistfully.

"That it does." I thought the end of my humanity. Then Charlie started to tear up. At first I thought I was seeing things, but he was. He had tears in his eyes. I thought maybe I stood on his foot by accident, so I looked down to check.

"Dad" I said simply, full of sympathy. I couldn't tell him anything more without hurting him later but at that moment I wanted to break down and tell him all the things I had hid from him for the past two solid years.

"I love you Bells. I know I don't always say it but I do."

"I know Dad." I said hugging him. "I love you too and living with you has been the best choice I have ever made."

"Besides marrying Edward." he corrected. I laughed yes besides that.

I knew throwing the bouquet was going to be and event to see, but what an event it turned into. Every single (single is loosely used because Alice and Rosalie joined in) woman in Forks seemed to pop in just for this. I turned around Edward smiled as he looked at the women. I closed my eyes and tossed it high and hard backward. I turned around fast so I wouldn't miss the action. When I turned around half of the group of girls were on the ground, some screaming and some scrambling. The ones on the floor knocked the women who were still standing off their feet, until finally Angela popped up holding my now tarnished bouquet. Well earned, I thought.

The garter oh dear when I saw the look in Edward's eyes when I sat in the chair in front of him, I knew I was in for some major blushing. Dramatically Edward threw his tux coat to Jasper, walked toward me and fell to his knees before me. I think my cheeks became permanently stained pink.

"Don't worry Bella I'm very good with my teeth." He said with a grin. The on lookers oohed and laughed. The vampires in attendance got a kick out of his statement. He carefully tucked the skirt of my dress up to my mid thigh just above the garter. He leaned his head down and bit down the fabric. He slowly, I didn't think we was moving at first, pulled the garment over my knee and down my shin. I pulled my dress down as he went. He slid off my shoe and continued over my ankle he raised my foot to his shoulder and with a growl pulled off the garter. I sighed 'finally' as I put back on my shoe and brushed my dress down. Edward rose to his feet and held out a hand which I took to help me stand. The single guys now lined up where the girls stood. I could tell this wasn't a human thing; this was a werewolf/vampire thing. Who ever caught this would be the winner. Of what, I had no clue. Edward turned as I had, winked at me and tossed. Seth dove in front of the group caught it midair, with his mouth! Even the vampires had to applaud that.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. I had no sense of time. Edward and I would just talk to each other or anyone who came to sit with us or danced near us. During a dance, I had my head on Edward's shoulder, he whispered.

"Ready to go" I snapped my head up.

"Where" He gave me an, are you slow, look. "No I know where we are going but I mean where are we going?" Acknowledgment came across is features. And then he just shook his head. "Okay then dancing till 1 am works for me." He groaned. I smiled as I laid my head back on his shoulder. All of a sudden the Alaskan vampires challenged the Quileute to a karaoke sing off. I raised my head. "Now I'm ready to go." Edward laughed and kissed my forehead and led me to the hallway where Alice, Esme and Carlisle stood.

"Your stuff is in the car." Alice said proudly." And I put some extra things in there if you know what I mean." She whispered to me.

"Alice!" I said through clinched teeth. She hugged me, then Esme and lastly Carlisle. He and Edward held each other's gaze for a minute it looked like Edward was getting some information. Edward did the smallest of nods before turning to me.

"I'm ready" I said. "But I need to find…" I said looking over his shoulders.

"Sweetheart" My mother's arms embraced me. "Have fun and call me when you get back." I nodded into her hug. I pulled her close one last time, she let go before I did. "I love you." she whispered to me. I nodded again not wanting to meet her eyes to lie and promise I would see her again. Finally I pulled back.

"Good-bye Mom." so many things were said in those two words. Edward took my hand and led me out the door. "Wait! Charlie, I can't yet. Not without saying good bye to him."

"Over hear Bells." Charlie said from the porch. I threw my arms around him and hugged him till I couldn't feel my hands anymore. As I pulled back to look at him I realized I was the one with tears in my eyes. Charlie brushed them away. "Good-bye Bells."

"Good-bye Dad." I said trying not to break down in front of him. I think he knew, not that when I returned that I would be a vampire, but he knew this was the last time we would see each other. With a breath and a few more tears I turned and found Edward's hand again. We walked hand in hand to the car. He helped me slide with my dress into the back seat then he slid in next to me. We waved as the guests came out to see us off. I laughed as they all tried to throw rice at us. I looked through the back window until we turned onto the road that led to the high way. I turned and let my head fall on the seat. Edward pulled me by my waist closer to him. He whispered two words.

"Well done."

_Lullaby- by Chase Coy_

__

profile./index.cfm?fuseactionuser.viewprofile&friendID136323309


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Arrival

It took me a second to realize that Jasper was driving the car. Edward kissed my temple.

"So where are you taking us Jasper?" I inquired.

"The airport" Jasper said turning around to glance at us.

"And after that?"

"Well, you made the honeymoon decision actually." Edward told me.

"I did?" I asked turning to look at him. He smiled.

"You said that you had never been any further east that Albuquerque." I remembered exactly when I told him that, on the way home from Italy. I stayed silent.

We got to the Port Angeles Airport. Edward helped me from the car. There was a light breeze which caused me to shiver. Edward smiled and slid out of his jacket and put it around my shoulders. Jasper had my suitcase and Edward grabbed his from the trunk. Jasper led the way to a small air plane. I knew then, that it was just going to be Edward and I. I did recall him saying he knew how to fly an air plane. I guess I should take what he says more seriously.

"This is where I say good-bye." Jasper said after loading our luggage on to the plane. He hugged me and patted Edward on his back. Getting into the plane with my dress was a challenge, during the struggle I began wishing I would have changed before we left the house.

"I never thought I would wear a head set on my wedding day." I said into the mouth piece.

"I bet you never thought you would marry a vampire either." He retorted. I laughed and looked out the window at the dark horizon. Edward flew like he drove: fast and with no turbulence.

"So can you give me clues to where we are going?" I asked hopefully.

"Ask and you shall receive." He said.

"Is there a beach? Because I didn't pack a bathing suit. And getting me into one is another story."

"No, no beach, that is so normal." He said with a mocking disgusted tone." We aren't normal."

"Hmm, is it foresty like Forks?" I asked trying to picture where other couples go on their honeymoons.

"Foresty? And you got into Dartmouth? Shocking!" I smacked him playfully.

"Is that avoidance? Are you avoiding the question Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Do you want to fly, Mrs. Cullen?" He asked completely avoiding what I had asked him.

"That's a big 'yes' on the avoidance."

"Do you?" he said still dodging the previous conversation.

"Nah, you been doing a great job." I said nervously.

"Grab the yoke." he said. I shook my head. He leaned over and took my left hand and placed it on the wheel. I started shaking. "Breathe Bella. Other hand too." I placed my other hand on the wheel. He let go of the one that was directly in front of him. I was taking deep breaths to stop my arms from shaking. "Not so bad is it?" I shook my head. Edward took back over when my arms started to shake, which caused the plane to shake. We flew for three hours, or so Edward told me when he was landing the plane.

"Welcome to the Poconos." He said. I laughed, at least I knew where on the globe I was. Pennsylvania.

"It is foresty, I was right." I said hopping into his arms from the plane. "Aw, I'm still in my dress." I noticed which got a little wrinkled during travel.

"I'm still in my tux." He amended. We made our way to a resort near a mountain range that I couldn't see because it was so dark. We checked in and the front desk attendant looked at our attire and smiled. Edward and I followed our luggage to a cabin. This cabin was very hidden in the forest, I never would have known where it was if I wasn't being led there by someone. Edward opened the door to the cabin. I took a step toward the door. He threw out his arm to stop me from going in.

"Where do you think your going?" I looked up at him confused, before I could answer. He dropped the room key into his jacket, which I was still wearing and picked me up. I laughed. "It is a husband's God given right to carry his bride over the thresh hold." I put my arms around his neck as he walked us into the cabin. I kissed him and he set me back down on my feet. I took in the room around me, it was large and cozy. It smelled very fresh and warm. Then, I looked back at his face and touched his cheek.

"Bella." He said warningly, as if he could read my thoughts. "You're exhausted." I shook my head, but I knew he was right. I bit back a yawn. "We have forever." he said placing his forehead on mine. "Sleep tonight." He coaxed and led me to the bed. I wanted to fight him, I wanted him to know how much I wanted him but I yawned when I sat on the bed. "Do you want to change?" He inquired glancing at my dress. I nodded and slid his jacket off. He smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks to Alice." I said. He shook his head.

"Because you are beautiful." I shrugged at his comment. I stood up and pulled my suitcase into the bathroom.

"I need your help." I said coming back into the room.

"With what" He asked. I simply turned around and pulled my hair over my shoulder. He laughed once and stood. He started unbuttoning at the top of my back. "How many buttons can there be on one dress?" I felt shyer as his hands got lower. "There you go." He said when he was done.

"Thank you." I said but didn't move to go back into the bathroom. He kissed my shoulder and put his hands on my hips. I leaned back into him.

"Go. You'll fall asleep on me, if we do it tonight." I laughed.

"That is not very likely." I reluctantly stepped away from him and headed into the bathroom. I opened my suitcase and saw a few things I did not pack. Like a white nightie. Alice, I thought angrily. I pulled out my silk pajama pants and matching tank top. After I brushed my teeth and washed my face I stepped back into the bedroom. Edward had pulled back the covers and was lying with his arms behind his head. I crossed the room and slid in next to him. He pulled me close to his body. I smiled as I rubbed my face into his chest.

"Goodnight Edward." I whispered.

"Goodnight wife." He whispered into my hair. I don't remember drifting off but I do remember Edward humming softly.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Together

I felt warm and comfortable hugging a pillow the next morning.

"Edward?" I asked groggily.

"I'm here." His voice came from a chair across the room. "Your teeth started chattering so I thought I would give you a break." He said putting down the travel magazine he was reading. I sat up to look at him.

"Did we really get married yesterday?" I asked rubbing my head as if to jump start my brain.

"We did." He smiled.

"Okay good. I just thought it was one of the most elaborate dreams I've ever had." I said stretching and tossing off the covers. "What time is it?"

"Here or the time we are used to?"

"Here." I clarified.

"One."

"One? You let me sleep that long? Now we can't do anything today."

"I've got some stuff we can do. We can check out New York City. With my driving will be there in under an hour." I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. New York? With Edward? Sounds like a good...when I entered the bathroom Alice's nightie reminded me of something I wanted to do, what Edward and I still hadn't done. I smiled and closed the bathroom door. Thank you Alice I thought to myself.

"So what do you want to do in New York? We could see the sites, I can take you to my favorite places since I used to live there." He said through the door.

"You lived there?" I asked as I brushed my teeth and combed through my hair. I had to look good.

"I did. I liked it but I had to stay inside way to much and I had to travel to eat, more work then it was worth."

"Was this when you weren't with Carlisle?" I had to stall him, keep him talking, looking good was taking longer than I expected.

"Uh, yeah it was." Not something he wanted to continue discussing. "I'm sure we can find somewhere really good for you to eat while there, if you don't want to eat here. It's all up to you." His back was turned to me when I opened the door. "So what do you want to do to-" He turned and froze; he looked as if he had stopped breathing and blinking at the same time. I smiled at him, he was still wearing his dress shirt and tuxedo pants. After a moment he blinked and scanned me up and down. Taking in the white fabric that Alice picked out, which went to the top of my knees. A blush covered my cheeks as he looked me over. I suddenly felt inadequate, like he shouldn't be looking at me in that way.

Finally Edward gulped, yeah gulped like in the movies. That boosted my confidence immensely. I took a step toward him, he didn't move a muscle. So I closed the gap between us. He gazed down at me.

"I know what I want to do today." I said simply. I was hoping it was the same thing he wanted to do. He remained immobile but he started breathing again. I stood on my tip toes and kissed his lips softly. He was the one that deepened the kiss but he didn't pull me closer. Only his lips were touching me. I lowered back down to my heels.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried, that he didn't want me.

"If I touch you," he started. "Then it will be real, all of it. The life I want with you will be happening." He said. I felt my heart beat speed up, which I know he heard.

"Then let's make it real, together." I touched his cheek then let my hand find the back of his head and pulled his mouth down to mine. This time his kiss was prepared and hungrier. His arm came around my waist and pulled me to his body and his other hand went behind my head. He took a step into me and walked me backward toward the bed. The back of my legs touched the bed and Edward slowly lowered me down.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Afterlife

"Seriously" I asked through my hysterical laughing.

"Yes, for the sixth time, I asked Carlisle about..." Edward trailed off. It sent me into another fit of giggles. Edward was sitting up against the headboard and I was sitting Indian style in front of him with the bed sheet rapped around under my arms.

"He must have given good advice because I'm still alive." I said as my laughter died back down.

"Yeah, imagine if I asked Jasper or, dear God, Emmett. I would never live it down." I crawled into his arms and laid my head on his chest. His chin rested on top of my head. My stomach growled after a minute. I squeezed my eyes shut praying he didn't hear it. He laughed. "We better order room service especially if we are going to do that again." I smiled and nodded. He handed me the menu that was resting on the bedside table. I sat up to look at it. "Cookies" He pointed. I looked at him confused. "What? When I was human I'm pretty sure I liked cookies."

"Alright, cookies and... salmon then" He put the menu back and picked up the phone. I got up and put on a bathroom and jumped back on the bed. Edward tucked my hair behind my ear.

"So are we really going to do something tomorrow?"

"Maybe, depends on how I feel about tonight." he smiled and I knew if he could have blushed he would have. I went and grabbed the food when it was brought to our cabin. We, when I say we I mean me, ate in bed and planned out what we were going to do the next day. The night was eventful and I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

"Where are we going to park?" I asked in the passenger side of our rent-a-car. "Isn't it hard to find parking in New York City?"

"Tourists never know where to park." He said glancing at me.

"We are tourists." I stated. Like he said we would, we did find parking, for free too (unimaginable I was told).We started sight seeing. I was so excited that Edward had to jog to keep up with me. Saw the Statue of Liberty, kissed on top of the Empire State Building, and had a picnic in Central Park (that Edward claimed he didn't plan but, come on). Did he think I seriously believed that it was cloudy on the east coast the week of our honeymoon a lucky chance? No.

"So what do you want to see?" He asked me swinging our hands as we walked down Broadway.

"Well I've always wanted to see The Phantom of the Opera on Broadway."

"I knew you were going to say that. And I'm glad you did." He said as we crossed the street. "I saw the original cast when it opened." He said. I looked at him with my mouth open. "What?" He asked when he saw my reaction.

"What other amazing things have you done that I should know about?" I asked as we stood in line for the ticket booth. "Survive the Titanic? Meet Albert Einstein? Write John Williams compositions?" He laughed.

"You have forever to find out." He kissed me. We ate dinner at a small pizza place before the show. Our seats were in the first row of the balcony. I couldn't help but lean forward while watching the show. I sat with my elbows on the balcony rail. It was amazing to watch, but even more amazing because I was there with Edward. After the curtain fell, I felt as if I was snapped back into my life. I turned to look at Edward who was smiling at me.

"That was phenomenal." I said sitting back in my seat.

"Yeah I could tell." He laughed touching my cheek.

"How did it compare to the last time you saw it?"

"No comparison." he said. I kissed him.

"Let's go back to our cabin." I whispered in to his lips. He smiled into my kiss.

I woke up the next day with Edward playing with my hair.

"Good morning." He said when I looked up to his face. "I think we will haft to stay in today." He glanced at the window. The sun was shining. I smiled.

"I don't mind. Do you?" he shook his head and rolled us both. I laughed.

Late in the afternoon, "How does tomorrow's weather look?" I asked.

"Where is Alice when you need her?" Edward laughed. "I guess we will haft to settle for the next best thing." He grabbed the remote and flipped on the T.V. to the weather channel. "Cloudy skies all over Massachusetts, great," I looked at him.

"What is in Massachusetts?"

"Bella, when you get accepted to a college you should know which state it is in." Dartmouth, I realized. "We can look, no harm and-"

"Yeah that sounds good." I was serious; looking at Dartmouth would be fun.

"Really, I thought I was going to haft to with hold sex from you to get you to consider going." I laughed.

"Nope, I want to check it out" He was still hesitant as if he was waiting for me to say 'got ya'. The next morning was rainy just as the weather channel predicted. We got to Dartmouth in record time. When I got out of the car Edward pulled out an umbrella. The college campus was beautiful; very old, brick buildings with towers. Everything was clean and historic. The trees where tall and protective, they probably changed colors with the seasons. We wandered into the library, a few class rooms and explored the grounds. I wanted to go to this school. I wanted to learn here. It all felt right: Dartmouth, Edward, and me.

"What did you think?" Edward asked me when I took off my jacket and hung it on the coat hanger back in our cabin.

"I loved it." I said honestly.

"You did?" He asked disbelieving.

"Yeah I did." He stared at me for a long moment.

"I'm glad." He was silent; he was searching for a way to approach the topic of our future. "We could enroll for the fall. I'm sure we could still get and apartment and-"

"No. I did love it. And I do want to go but not till after." I interrupted.

"But we-" He began again.

"Edward." he stopped and looked at me. "I will go to college but after I'm a vampire. After I get past the newborn crazy phase, I will be begging you to go to a college with me." He didn't say anything.

"Is this about the age thing? Because that doesn't-" He spoke really fast.

"No, it isn't about me being older than you. It's about me having already chosen my life. Everything else can wait." He knew he couldn't fight me on it. The decision was made. So he nodded and sat on the bed and slid off his muddy shoes.

"What are you going to study, in your afterlife? What is going to be the first thing you are going to want to learn about in college?" I was taken back by his question. What he was really asking was 'what are you going to do with your after life'? I sat on the bed next to him and thought. He waited patiently.

"I think I'll study either international relations or education." He took in that answer.

"Why those" He inquired.

"Relations because people can get along if they want to, they just generally don't want to. I think I would be a good middle man. Look at vampires and werewolves; they couldn't stand each other till I came along." He nodded in agreement. "And education because I would like to help children develop in one stage of their lives." I think he knew it was because he and I could never have children that I would want to surround myself with other people's children.

"I can see you doing both. When you're a vampire you can do both, so no need to choose." He said pulling me close to him.

"What about you?" I asked, he looked down at me. "I know you've graduated more then once but this time what do you want to study?"

"You actually inspired me to do something good with my gift." he sounded disappointed in himself for not using it before.

"Me?" I asked surprised, he nodded.

"When I saved you from the van, I never saved anyone before, and those last 100 years felt like a waste, as if I was being selfish."

"But you weren't you had to hide-"I defended him.

"I'm not saying I'm going to jump the walls like Spider-Man I was thinking more helping people who can't communicate. Or have mental disabilities." I looked up into his eyes. "Imagine how much good I could do in mental institutions or hospitals with people who cannot express what they are thinking."

"That sounds amazing." I had never been more proud to be married to him then in that instant.

"Well you gave me the idea and inspiration so really you are the amazing one." He kissed my forehead. I tilted my head up and kissed his lips. I put my hands on his shoulders and he pulled me into his lap and he leaned us both back on the bed.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The Plunge

Chapter 10- The Plunge

The next couple of weeks were glorious. There are no other words to describe it. A few days of those two weeks we had to stay in doors or just stick to the woods because it was too sunny for Edward to go around people. These were the moments Edward and I had fought to get. It was perfect, without any time limit, friends/family interruptions or my impending death hanging over us, just us together. As the weekend drew nearer again I knew it was time. Time to become Edward's forever. He knew it too, but he hid his nervousness with activities. Some of these activities were taking a toll on him. He had not been able to hunt to reduce his blood thirst because he refused to leave me alone. I told him repeatedly to go hunt, since the woods where right outside our door but he would kiss me and shake his head. At the end of a great Saturday I knew tonight was the night I needed him to do it. I wasn't impatient but the sooner the better.

"Edward." I said sitting on the bed. He was hanging up his coat and his back was to me. He stiffened. He knew what was coming. He turned slowly to face me. "I'm ready." There I said it. He just stared.

"Bella we-"

"Edward." I interrupted. "I am ready." I repeated.

"What if I'm not?" He asked trying to put off the inevitable.

"It is my decision and it has been made. It was made when you kissed me the first time. From that moment on I knew my life would lead me to this." I explained.

"To death?" he tried to keep his voice even.

"To you." I corrected. "How does it work? How are we doing this?"

"Tomorrow-" he begged.

"Now" I said firmly. He stepped closer and got on his knees in front of me. I knew he would prefer we fought about this, but this wasn't a 'just married' couple fight, this was about my future, our future.

"Carlisle and I discussed it." He waited. I didn't interrupt. "If I suck out a lot of your blood and then bite you, the pain shouldn't last as long, because it is less blood to travel to the heart." I nodded it made sense to me, but what did I know, I was just human.

"Where do you want to bite me?" I asked in a joking tone.

"The scars don't stick around after transformation only the ones you get after do." He explained.

"Then you'll just haft to bite me again." I leaned forward and kissed him. I felt his hesitation. I climbed onto the bed and grabbed the letter opener, and lay back on the bed. I touched the sharp point of the letter opener with my finer tip. Like Sleeping Beauty I thought, except I don't get to sleep peacefully. He walked around and sat beside me on the bed. He touched my face; I think he was memorizing mine as I was his. Next time I saw him I would be different, I wasn't sure who I would be when I was fully awake again. "I know where I would like you to bite me."

"Where?" he asked holding my hand. I pointed to the left side of my chest, right where my heart was. He smiled and kissed the spot. I picked up the letter opener. Edward wanted to shut his eyes but he watched as I put it onto the inside of my wrist. I pushed the point in and felt a twinge. I pulled it across my wrist. Edward's eyes became dark. My blood was the sweetest to him. He was composed as I set the letter opener back on the table and laid back down. He was staring into my eyes.

"I love you and trust you." I could tell that, those words were not the ones he wanted to hear before he took my life, since he saw it as taking my soul. He leaned down and kissed my lips not wanting to stop. I pushed him back and pleaded with my eyes. He then picked up my wrist, there was a line of blood dripping down my arm. He inhaled deeply and licked up the line to the scratch and moaned into my wrist. He once said I tasted even better than I smelled so I was glad he was the only one who got to taste it. He dropped to his knees on the floor besides the bed, to get better accesses to my wound. His eyes rolled back and eventually closed. I smiled knowing he was going to be the last thing I saw as a human. I could feel the blood moving faster and my heart picking up speed. I could no longer feel my fingers on my right hand. It was only a matter of time now. Edward's mouth opened wider around my wrist and sucked with more voracity. I thought if I would have blood left that this would leave me a hickey. My head started to feel lighter as if it were trying to detach from my body. I couldn't feel my toes but I looked down to see that they were still there. My head lulled from side to side. I forced my gaze to remain on Edward; he was the only thing in the room that wasn't wobbling. My eye lids felt heavy and began drooping. This was the way to die, I thought. No big dramatic event just simply fading away. I opened my eyes wide one last time to look at Edward who was now looking at me, his eyes ruby red from my blood. I smiled and let my eyes fall at last. Some time later I was simply floating, I was no longer attached to my body and that felt nice. Then something let go of my right hand. And the world around me seemed louder. I could hear my loud heart beat in my ears. It sounded erratic and annoying. My limbs were incapable of movement. Then the sweetest sound in the world filled my ears.

"I love you Bella." Edward's voice rang through my head like an echo. There was then a small pinch right below my left collarbone. At first nothing happened. Then something I remembered all to well started to happen, the fire! It spread to my chest. It burned my heart. My heart tried to pump it away but the venom didn't relent. I didn't think a bucket of ice could have stopped the fire that was inside me. Then screaming, I remembered what was happening. I was screaming Edward's venom was working its way through my system. I couldn't stay still, blood or no blood I wanted to move to get the fire out of me. Edward's hand holding mine was my only relief and it wasn't much. Kicking, twisting, and screaming weren't doing anything. I clamped my mouth shut. It hurt me but Edward didn't haft to hear it.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward was worried. He was scared I could hear it in his voice. But I couldn't speak. If I opened my mouth I would just scream or beg him to kill me. I didn't want him to hear that. Not from me. My entire body was now burning. Wait, wait, wait. I kept saying over and over again. My heart beat became louder in my head, I heard a ticking of a clock, birds from somewhere outside. Endless, that's how long the pain lasted. Edward stayed. He never let go of my hand. He whispered his love and devotion in my ear. His voice gave me hope that this would end. My heart beat became louder than Edward. Thump, thump, thump, louder. Then when I believed my ears drums would break. The beating slowed. It quieted down. This was it. My human life was ending. Softer, I gave thanks to my heart; it was nothing but kind to me, keeping me alive then giving me what I wanted, my death. My heart is special and I was glad it got to stay with me forever, like a memento. Slower, slower, I was going to miss the constant thumping, the way my heart reacted to Edward's voice, his touch, his kiss. My heart has been nothing but good to me. Now it was stopping for me. Thump. Slower. Slower. I had to now strain to hear it. Slower. Thump. And it stopped.

The burning now seemed to have remained the same. But it didn't feel as gradual. The venom was no longer moving.

"Not long now Bella." Edward promised. How long was not long? The pain lessened. Where it started, I couldn't tell but it did. I lay perfectly still. So the next time I would know where the lessening had come from; my head, the top of my head. It felt like a waterfall that was little by little putting out the flames inside my body. Wave after wave. Maybe I would just have to live with a little burning because this felt, like the pain, endless. Eventually I could feel the wind on my skin. I could see lights moving behind my eyelids. I felt my chest rise and fall. Edward was now brushing my forehead. He was waiting. He knew that it was almost time. I knew it was the last wave because it was the largest and did the most good. When it was moving through my body I felt as if I was submerged under the ocean. Once it reached my toes. I felt tired and unbelievably exhausted. Opening my eyes was not even an option.

"Bella?" Edward's voice sounded far way but his breath was near my cheek. "Bella it's over. You can get up now." He sounded as if he was explaining something to a three year old. I wanted to answer him. I'm tired, is what I wanted to say but I was already mostly unconscious. "Bella open your eyes. Bella" I could tell he was yelling and he jostled the bed but I needed sleep. Couldn't he see that? I heard my name repeatedly but I drifted and could hear no more.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-The Wrong

Chapter 11-The Wrong

Run! That's what I had to do. I couldn't let them near me. They wanted something, maybe they wanted me but they would never get it. Not from me. So running was the only alternative. Faster, Aro and Caius were chasing me. Their cloaks were blowing after them. I turned and ran faster. They were gaining. I had to escape, for everyone. I had to. I ran into someone. Marcus. He caught me. I tried to free my self from his grasp but he held firm. I fought, I couldn't let them win. Aro came closer and bared his teeth and leaned closer to my face.

"Four hours Carlisle, what does that mean? Don't tell me to stay calm, Alice! Your not here, you don't know what happened, so butt out!" Edward's voice yelled. Alice? She was here? "What did I do wrong Carlisle? Did I kill her? What do I do? Tell me what to do!" His voice was loud and panicked. He was talking on his cell phone I realized. "FOUR HOURS! We don't ever so I don't know what your talking about!-!" Edward said. He obviously was not getting the help from Carlisle that he desired. What was wrong? What happened? I opened my eyes. The cabin ceiling greeted me. "NO! You stay on the phone until you find one!" Edward continued to holler. I lifted my head to see him. He was pacing in front of the bed and fidgeting. "I am calm. If I wasn't, this phone would not still be in tact." I knew I could calm him with whatever his problem was.

I tried to move. I groaned with stiffness and pain. Edward turned around fast and looked at me. He threw the phone he was holding at the wall and jumped on the bed about two inches from my face.

"Bella!" he exclaimed. Who was he expecting? He pulled me up by my shoulders and crushed me to his body. "Are you okay? Talk to me, how do you feel?"

"I feel..." I trailed off trying to decide how I felt. Everything felt different.

"Thirsty? Are you thirsty?" he said in a rush. Why was he talking about drinks? Did he want me to get drunk?

"Uh, sure, water sounds good." He sat back on his heals and cocked his head to one side.

"Water?" he looked at me questionably. "No Bella t-h-i-r-s-t-y?" He sounded it out like in a spelling bee answer.

"No." I wasn't really; I just wanted to make him happy.

"Bella you haft to be." What? Why did I haft to drink something?

"Edward. What are you talking about? And what went wrong? Why were you yelling at Carlisle, and Alice?" He looked as puzzled as I felt. He shook his head as if he was missing something.

"Back up. What do you remember?" He asked.

"Wedding. Honeymoon. New York. Dartmouth. Honeymoon. Scary Dream. You yelling on the phone. You asking me to drink something." I said in chronological order.

"Scary dream. Tell me about the scary dream." He encouraged impatiently.

"Just my average nightmare: Aro running after me. Some pain thrown in their too." I explained. "Oh and at the beginning of it I think I dreamed you turning me-"

"That happened! I did! You are!" He said almost excitedly.

"A vampire?" I asked disbelievingly. He nodded. Then his phone vibrated on the floor. He didn't even acknowledge it. "But it was just a-" he shook his head from side to side.

"I bit you and your... one of us." One of us, how could I be one of them when I was still the same? Was I the same? Then the phone on the night stand rang. Edward hopped up picked it up and slammed it down. He sat next to me. He touched my face I kissed his palm. His skin felt normal. Like a human. I touched his face and that to didn't have the icy feel it usually had. Edward felt less like stone and more like a man. "You scared me half to death when you didn't jump up and demand to go hunting." The phone rang again on the night stand this time Edward picked it up slammed it down and set the receiver on table next.

"Shouldn't you answer them?"

"I want to know what is going on first, before I tell them anything. Bella you haft to be thirsty. It is night time we can head out now and I'll teach you." Edward tried not to sound too panicked but I heard the edge in his voice. I finally swung my legs to the side of the bed. That caused pain. I stood up and my legs felt as if pins were being stuck into them. As I walked to the mirror the stiffness in my limbs had melted to the floor. Edward remained on the bed and watched me. Though my body felt it as if it ran around the world, twice, I got to the mirror faster than I ever thought possible. I looked different, nothing dramatic but still different. My skin was now pale white (it looked pretty close to what it had before). My lips were redder. But the thing that bothered me was my eyes. Newborns always had blood red eyes. I leaned closer thinking it was just the light but they were brown still, definitely bloodshot but brown. I turned around to Edward, who looked nervous. I could see better, that I could tell easily. The world of sound seemed to have expanded too. "Bella?" Edward asked as he stood.

"My eyes aren't red." He looked confused and shook his head.

"They haft to be you're a newborn." He said as if I didn't just look at myself.

"Their not, their brown as always, blood shot but still brown." He stepped closer and turned me so he could get a better view from the lamp light. When he gulped I knew something was wrong with me.

"Okay. It's fine." He said more to himself than to me. "Can you see better, everything brighter, more crisp?" I nodded. "Hearing much improved?" I nodded a second time. "Are you thirsty?" I shook my head slowly, that should have been easy to answer for a newborn. Edward rubbed his forehead. He looked scared. Was he scared of me? What was I doing that was so scary? "Alright then, how do you feel?" I pondered at question I felt unlike me, like I was stuck in someone else's body. The air had more smells and the world brighter more vivid colors. However, I did feel something.

"I'm tired." I stated, knowing that I should not feel that way, vampires don't get tired.

"Tired?" he asked in his normal voice.

"It is as if I have been up for twenty four hours straight." I said trying to compare it to something human, something I could identify with. He stared at me for the longest time. He finally turned and grabbed his cell phone.

I didn't know what to make of that. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I heard him talk in hushed tones to Carlisle. I looked at myself in the mirror. Different, yet the same, I thought. I did expect to be thirsty; every vampire I had ever met mentioned thirst in one way or another. Why not me? Why didn't I want to trample Edward to get outside to start causing death and destruction? I splashed some water on my face. It felt more organic to me now. As if my skin could feel the molecules that made up water. It felt nice. I could also smell it, it smelled so different from rain and the ocean but still like water. I decided to change clothes, who knew how long I had been in the ones I was wearing. I grabbed a clean pair of jeans and pulled out a shirt Alice for packed me. I leaned in closer to the mirror before I put on the shirt. I wanted to see where Edward had bit me but nothing was there. I repeatedly rubbed the spot but felt nothing under my finger tips but my skin. I sighed and finally pulled the shirt over my head. I didn't want to face Edward yet, so I brushed my teeth. After I was done I examined them. Did they hold venom like Edward's? Maybe I was just defective. Like how Edward couldn't read my thoughts, maybe I couldn't become a vampire. I packed up all my things and zipped up my suitcase, because I knew what Edward was going to say when I opened the door.

I pulled it slowly open. His head was in his hands, he looked distraught. Me being deficient was beyond what he was capable of handling. He raised his head from his hands when I walked out of the bathroom. I knew the words he was going to say before he spoke them.

"We're going back to Forks."


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Time Bomb

The flight home was the longest time Edward and I had gone without speaking. He was confused, and I was mad but not at him. He didn't do anything wrong but he was the only one I could vent my anger out on. He kept glancing at me with a quizzical look. I stared out the window praying the flight would magically become shorter. We landed in the cloudy Port Angeles Airport and ware greeted by Carlisle and Esme. Esme ran to me and took me into her arms. Edward and Carlisle loaded the car with our luggage. No one said anything, at all. No 'welcome home', 'welcome back', not even a 'hello'. I slammed the door as I got into the back seat. Edward got in beside me. The drive went fast, thank goodness. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett where all standing on the porch of the Cullen's home when we pulled up. Alice was at my side the moment I dragged myself out of the car. I just wanted to go inside and sleep, it had to be around four in the morning.

As I started for the stairs, when we got inside, Carlisle stopped me.

"Family meeting" I turned to face my family who were all staring at me. I wasn't in the mood to argue so I dragged my feet to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Edward tentatively sat next to me. Everyone else was looking at me with wary eyes. "We need to know what happened." Carlisle said soothingly. I looked at Edward, who took a deep breath and started retelling my transformation.

"What did I do wrong?" Edward asked Carlisle, when he was finished. Carlisle didn't say anything. Edward read something in Carlisle mind and shook his head.

"Bella, I am hoping I can figure out what..." Carlisle trailed off.

"Went wrong." I finished for him.

"If I examine you I can hopefully find what we are all failing to see."

"Like a lab rat." I said under my breath. I stood. "Okay fine." Carlisle smiled warm at me and left the room.

"Man, Edward you must really suck in bed to screw up someone's transformation." Emmett broke the silence. Edward turned his head and looked as if he was seeing Emmett for the first time.

"If you are looking for me to literally rip your head off, please continue thinking what you're thinking because I'm in the mood to kick your ass." Edward said.

"Ooh" Emmett said pretending to be scared. "Like you could, you can't even change someone right, you couldn't even hurt me." Edward jumped at Emmett. Emmett remained stationary. Edward stopped almost mid air. I realized my hand was on Edward's bicep holding him back. Something I couldn't have done as a human. I stepped in between Edward and Emmett. I placed my hands on Edward's chest.

"This isn't your fault." I told him. He tore his eyes from Emmett and looked down to me. "It's me. I was a freak human. And obviously I'm going to be a freak vampire. You couldn't have done anything different." It eased the pain in his eyes knowing that I didn't blame him. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Carlisle's return.

"Bella could you lie on the table for me?" he asked pointing to the dining room table, that was only there for decoration. I nodded. All the Cullens followed. Before any of them could enter the dining room Carlisle put his arms up to stop them. "I think this should just be Bella and I." Everyone stared at him; they looked as if he told them Christmas was canceled. "Go." Everyone complied. Edward mouthed 'I love you' and turned to head upstairs following his family. I sat on the glass table. "Where did he bite you?" He asked as if he was asking about the weather. I pointed to my heart. His hands brushed over the spot. He 'uhmed,' pulled out his stethoscope and placed it on my heart. "Breathe." I did. He nodded. He then took a look at my eyes. Then he pulled out a needle. I shivered a little. He smiled reassuringly. He put it onto my right finger tip and pushed. It didn't hurt, I just felt the pressure,then the metal bent and broke off. "Good." he mumbled. He then pulled my arm out straight and took out a second needle. He tried to take some blood but none came out.

"Diagnosis?" I smiled.

"Well you have been changed. That's good to know." Carlisle amended. I nodded hoping he would continue.

"But?" I encouraged.

"You aren't thirsty I gather?" I shook my head. "That is very different. I have never seen this happen before."

"Any theories?" I asked hopefully.

"A few," he shrugged.

"Do tell." I urged him.

"It could be a delayed reaction. Maybe your body just is changing slower than the rest of ours." That sounded plausible.

"What can I do about it?" I asked putting my hand back on the table.

"I think you should behave like a vampire."

"Like how" I wondered.

"Hunt" He said the one word with ease.

"Okay. I can do that. Let's go." I said hopping off the table. He closed his doctor bag.

"I just don't want you to be caught off guard by your thirst when it finally kicks in." I didn't want that to happen either. "Edward." Carlisle called. Edward was in the door way as if he was standing there during the entire examination. "Would you and Jasper please take Bella hunting?" Edward nodded.

Faster, I was way faster than I used to be. It felt as though I were running on air. I was in total control of my body; I had never been so coordinated before, however, I was not as fast as Edward but I could keep up with Jasper.

"I'll catch a deer and bring it back." Jasper volunteered. "You guys can wait here." We had stopped in a clearing, just Edward and I. It felt to be good to be outside. The air smelled good to my heightened sense of smell.

"Do you think Carlisle is right?" I asked. He looked up at me. "About me just being a late blooming vampire?"

"I don't know." He said honestly as if he didn't want to give me false hope. I nodded. Jasper was back pulling a deer that was still breathing. He and Edward got on their knees on either side of it. I didn't like this I didn't like this at all. Jasper bared his teeth and went for its neck. There was a squishing sound it made me wince. I saw the blood, and then I smelled it. The same rust and salt smell filled my nostrils. I gagged. I was going to throw up. I ran to a near by bush and fell onto my hands and knees. I continued gagging; there was nothing in my stomach so I didn't throw up anything. However, the gag reflex was still there. Newborn vampires were supposed to seek out blood not runaway from it. Obviously I'm not a newborn vampire. But then what was I?

"Bella" Edward was kneeling on my right side now. Once the gagging ended. I looked up at him.

"That wasn't supposed to happen was it?" He rubbed my back and shook his head. I sat back onto my heels. I looked over at Jasper who was now standing in the clearing by himself, the deer was gone.

"We expected to be knocked out of the way once you smelled the blood. We were prepared for that but puking in the bushes? No." He helped me to my feet. Jasper was still just staring. "It isn't her fault." Edward scolded one of Jasper's thoughts.

"Maybe it is." I tried to help Jasper. Both Edward and Jasper looked at me doubtfully. Edward took my hand and we walked back to the Cullen's house. What a disastrous vampire I was turning out to be.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Frozen

Different, I thought my life would be a total one eighty but it wasn't. I was still the odd ball out. I thought I would be running around learning to use my vampire skills and I thought it would be fun. Not frustrating. When we got back I ignored everyone and walked into Edward's room and shut the door. I guess Edward's room was mine now too. That boosted my mood a little. I was curious what they were all saying about me down stairs. Rosalie probably trying to get me kicked out of the family; Carlisle and Esme trying to be patient with me, Alice using her visions to see how this was all going to turn out, Emmett cracking human jokes at my expense. Jasper confused by me. Edward hopefully saying if I left he would too. I guess me becoming _vampire-like _was causing more issues than me staying human. The day was winding down, and something outside the window caught my attention, daylight. It was touching the ground from the setting sun. I jumped up and ran. I slid down the banister, which surprised the vampires debating my future in the living room. I threw open the door and ran outside. They followed me to see why I was in such a frenzy. I stood on the last step of the porch. I looked up at the sky and stepped out into the sunlight. I realized my eyes were squeezed shut. I slowly peeled them open and looked at my exposed skin. There it was. Nothing, my skin wasn't sparkling like Edward's. I flipped my palms upward but no difference. I pulled my arm right under my eyes but it was just my skin. I didn't sparkle or even glitter. I threw my arm away from my face. I turned on my heel and walked back into the house. Alice touched my shoulder but I didn't feel it.

Some time later Alice knocked and entered. She saw me just simply staring out the window. "Did you see anything?" I asked without looking at her.

"No." she sounded disappointed in herself. "So you don't have to hunt! I personally think that's awesome!" She shouted. I turned to look at her. "Now stop moping about it!" She crossed the room and sat on the window sill in front of me.

"I'm not one of you. That's why I'm-"

"You can go outside in the sun, in public. Any vampire would give their soul for that. Trust me. Besides your married to Edward that makes you 'one of us'." I did see her point. Blessed is what every other vampire would think of my situation.

"I guess but-"

"Nope no buts, you can go to Dartmouth this fall with Edward. You get it all Bella, so you need to stop complaining about it. I'm sorry, but you just needed a little perspective." She said looking at my face.

"You're right. I'm sorry I don't want to bring everyone down-"

"Then don't. Come on. We are going to play Jeopardy." Alice said springing to her feet and pulling me up with her.

"Jeopardy?" I asked and she nodded.

"We always play and Carlisle always wins, always. You can help us bring him down." I laughed.

"I'll do my best." I said following her down stairs. I sat on the love seat with Edward's arm around my shoulders. Just as Alice said, we played Jeopardy. They hit on a category I knew and got four answers right. Everyone was a tad bit shocked but I went to school too, I happened to know a thing or two. But as Alice said Carlisle won with the most answers. I asked Alice if she knew the answer before hand, she shook her head, it only works if one of us in the room asked it. I was feeling tired and I yawned. Everyone in the room turned quickly to look at me. At first I was confused, and then I remembered they don't sleep. Edward pulled me up and bid everyone a goodnight.

Back in his room I felt as if I was invading some special sanctuary that I had only visited a few times.

"If we live here I can move a lot of stuff and give you most of the closet." This conversation sounded so normal. I nodded.

"Do you want to live here?" I asked him. He took in this question for a moment.

"Sometimes, but I sort of imagined us living some where close by, but separate."

"Really, but Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett?" I countered.

"Yeah, we could do what they do but marrying you felt like a real step for me. Something I haven't felt in a long time. Married people tend not to live with their parents." I smiled and climbed onto his bed, our bed, and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Do you want to live here?" He retorted.

"I thought I did, but I am turning out to be a huge hassle and I think a little separation might help them out." He nodded with understanding.

"So you are saying you only want to be a hassle to me?" He joked. I snorted.

"Yeah something like that." He sat on the edge of the bed then fell onto his back. I slid my legs down and curled into his side. "This is our first night as vampire husband and wife." He flipped his head to look at me.

"Seriously, you're trying to seduce me after the day we just had?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead. "Are you using me to forget about your problems? Like a drug?" I thought about it, yeah I guess I was, so I nodded a second time. He thought about my answer. "Everyone get out!" Edward yelled. I laughed and kissed him.

"Trying a second time Edward? You're not going to get any better." Emmett's taunting voice came through the door. Edward tried to get up but I pushed him back on his back and kissed him.

Sleep and vampires never go hand in hand. I guess there are exceptions, me for instance. I woke up the next morning in Edward's arms. I smiled and so did he. Then I felt guilty, he had to hold me while I slept, that can not be entertaining.

"I think I'm going to head to La Push today." I said propping up my head onto my hand.

"Bella no, we don't know what could happen. You could kill everyone. What if you only drink human blood?"

"Then the pack can take me out." I interjected. He frowned at me.

"Edward I can't even stand the smell of animal blood, human blood will most likely make me want to vomit more."

"But we don't know you-"

"I'm going. I want them to know that I am okay."

"Bella can't we just wait till we know what you need to eat?" He asked trying to sooth me.

"An hour, it will be fast, in and out." He relented after me threatening not to have sex with him anymore till he let me go. He and I decided to run to the treaty line together. We stopped a few feet short of it.

"Do you smell the werewolves?" He asked sniffing the wind. I did the same.

"I smell musky guys but that's about it." I shrugged. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'then you're definitely not using a vampire's sense of smell'. I whistled.

"What are you doing? Just go, they 'amended' the treaty for you. Walk over." He said using his arms to wave me through.

"I want to make sure." I saw movement to the right in my line of sight. It was Sam and Seth as wolves. "Do they think we are dangerous?" I asked Edward.

"They want to make sure your still you. If your not they are planning to retract their offer." he sounded disgusted.

"Hey guys." I waved. They both approached the line. "I'm back and I'm, uh, changed." They looked at me then at Edward who nodded. Sam nodded and took off into the woods. "What is he-?"

"Changing" Edward answered before I could finish.

"How do I smell Seth?" I asked reaching out my hand. His nose sniffed me. He stepped closer and sniffed a bigger time. He licked my face. "Oh come on!" I said rubbing off the drool. "Was that necessary?" he barked. Edward burst out laughing. "You think that was funny?" I turned on him.

"No, no." He said through his laughter. "What he thought, 'Bella smells good enough to eat'. I always thought that too." Edward continued to laugh.

"Bella" Sam said returning from the trees as a human. "Come on over. We meant what we said. You're free to come and go. "Sam said waving his hand.

"I just wanted to make sure. I didn't want you to think some vampire you didn't know anymore was running around on your land." He laughed. I turned and hugged Edward.

"An hour." He whispered before he let me go. I nodded and stepped over the line.

"Tell us everything Bella." Sam encouraged as we walked further, Seth trotting along beside us. I told them both about what happened and that I was way different, not only from newborn vampires but from vampires themselves. I slept, I didn't sparkle and I didn't need blood.

"Wow" Sam said. I realized Seth was there to tell the entire pack about my misadventures. By the time we reached the houses Sam was bombarding me with questions. Why this? What about that? I gladly answered what I knew about my 'condition'.

"Is Billy home?" I asked looking at Jacob's house.

"I think so. Why?"

"I wanted to..."

"Show him, you're not the monster he was convince you were turning yourself into." Sam finished.

"Something like that. Can you come with me? I don't know how I will react to human blood yet so I would prefer you to be there just in case."

"With pleasure." We walked to Billy and Jacob's house. I knocked.

"Come in!" Billy's voice yelled from inside. Sam opened the door for me and I walked in. "Bella!" Billy's voice was astonished.

"Hi Billy." I said as his eyes looked me over.

"You look different but your-"

"Still me." I added.

"That you are." We conversed for a few minutes; I knew I had a schedule to stick to. I retold Billy my story and how I was still abnormal but still very me.

"That's interesting." Billy said trying not to sound interested. I looked at the clock, half an hour to go.

"I better be heading back now." I stood and Sam did too. I turned to the door then turned back to Billy. "If you hear from him, tell him I'm still Bella." he paused but then nodded. Sam and I left the house. "Any new news on Jake?" I asked Sam while we wandered.

"We know he stopped and is a human sometimes a somewhere." He sounded nervous.

"Where was the last time you heard him?"

"Quebec I think." I nodded trying to picture Jake speaking French. Quil, Leah and Seth were waiting near the forest. Quil and Seth looked like they had just transformed back to humans, but Leah look perfect as if she was waiting to be taken somewhere fancy.

"Hey Bella." Quil said before squeezing me by my shoulders. "Your right she does smell good." He said to Seth who looked pleased. Leah and I never were great friends, but after Jacob left because of me, she went out of her way to make sure I knew she hated me. I believed her and Rosalie would get along swimmingly. "Sam, Emily asked if you could be with me while I watched Claire. You know she hates when it is me and Claire." Sam nodded once.

"Bella welcome back. Please return whenever you feel like it." I smiled

"Thank you Sam." I said.

"Seth you have to head home to help Mom." Leah said without looking away from me. Leah wanted to talk to me alone? Why? To tell me I chose wrong? Seth laundered off toward his house.

"Bella, I know you think I hate you."

"You have every right to." I said fast before she could continue.

"No I don't, I was... I am just jealous." She said her face turning red.

"Jealous? Why?"

"Because you picked someone and they picked you back." I understood. "I just didn't think it was fair that I picked someone and he didn't choose me." She started to tear up but looked frustrated. I bet her tear ducts worked as mine did, she cries when she is angry. I touched her hand. She snapped it away quickly. But she smile a bit in apology. She walked into the woods, I followed. She and I sat on a log near the woods.

"You know I don't like imprinting. It isn't fair." I said as she wiped her tears.

"Yeah, because of me" Leah said angrily.

"No, not because of you." She looked up in wonder and suspicion. "It takes away free will. Werewolves are forced into love. That isn't right."

"I never thought about it that way." She said sitting up straighter.

"Really?" she shook her head. "I chose to love Edward. He chose to love me. I think that is more magical then some biological make up pushing you head over heals. "She laughed." It's true it isn't fair to you or anyone else who simply dates a werewolf before 'it' happens. Imagine if I had chosen Jake." she looked up; I could see her trying to conjure up the image. "Jake couldn't meet anyone else new, ever. We would never be able to leave La Push. We would be hiding out forever. Because one slip up, I come home one day with groceries 'Hey Jake', 'Bella... the thing is...' yeah that would have ripped my heart to shreds. I would have left him, probably not to run back to Edward but I would have left him because this is it." I used my hands to show La Push. "He would be trapped here and he would have been miserable too." Leah took in what I said, and laughed.

"You're so right Bella." As if me being right was a miracle. "Do you know I hope I never imprint, or if I do it is far, far away from here." I understood her need to escape the memories, the pain of watching what you want every day. "Bella I'm-"

"It's okay." She laughed again and wiped the rest of her tears away from her eyes. I glanced down at her watch. I still had twenty minutes. Cliff diving, no, strolls on the beach, no. I stood up looking around. I walked with Leah onto her and Seth's front lawn. I jolted. Leah flipped around to look at me.

"What was that?" she asked looking worried I might try to kill her.

"I'm not sure." Wondering where it started from in my body.

"Thirst?" She asked angry. I shook my head fiercely. I wasn't thirsty and I didn't smell anything blood related. I shook out my limbs.

"A fluke, maybe?" I wondered out loud.

"Maybe." Leah sounded doubtful. Then from my stomach another jolt shook my body.

"What the?" I asked before another one rattled me. "Leah?" I asked reaching for her.

"Does it hurt Bella?" She asked as a third jolt sent my knees out from under me and I landed on the ground.

"No. I just-" jolt "can't control" jolt "it". My body was rocking at regular intervals now. "Leah, help" shake. "Get help." Leah ran into her house. Seth was a wolf when she returned. Seth ran further down the street to get Sam. Leah remained with me. Sam and Quil ran to me and Leah. Leah tried to explain what happened but she knew as much as they did.

"Bella are you thirsty?" Quil asked.

"Do you need blood?" Sam asked trying to hold my body down.

"Edward." Vibration rattled my teeth. "Ed-" shaking "ward"

"Bella, Edward can't cross the line." Leah tried to say. I was thrashing every few seconds on the grass.

"He can't come and get you. It will break the treaty. Edward can't come." Sam said. That sent my emotions over. No Edward? What was I going to do? I started crying. I couldn't stop my crying or my shaking now.

"Sam!" Leah said to Sam sternly.

"He can't!" He retorted just as sternly. Seth began barking wildly.

"No Seth. He is a vampire. No." Sam said. The barking just got louder and had some growling thrown in.

"Edward will know what to do." Leah tried to sound convincing. That struck a cord. I lurched upward from my stomach. I cried harder.

"Give me your phone." Sam said to Leah. I closed my eyes. Stop body. Stop. "Edward! Bella she is on the ground jerking. Leah said she can't control it. I know! You can cross; your whole damn family can come into La Push! Just get here!" He slammed the phone shut it and tossed it to Seth, who barked with happiness.

"Bella." Edward was over me now as I opened my eyes. I reached my arms up. "Shh Bella shh" He held me to his chest. He could only calm my crying not the constant staggering of my body.

"Edw-" shudder "ward" I said into his ear.

"I haft to get her to Carlisle. Thank you." Edward said sincerely. He picked me up and held me close to his body. My shock waves were continuing into his body. I looked at the scared werewolf pack over Edward's shoulder.

"Seth" shake "I'm sor" shake "ry. Than" shaking "k you for" jerk "letting Ed-"

"Bella, just get better." He said taking my face in both hands." Edward call us with and update tomorrow." he said releasing my cheeks.

"I will. Thank you again."

"Go!" Leah, Sam and Quil yelled at once. With that, the wind blew past me. Running with Edward as human I felt like I missed everything. Now I could take in most things when my body wasn't thrusting spastically.

"Carlisle!" Edward bellowed when we were still fifty yards from the house. Esme and Carlisle ran down the drive to meet us. "She can't stop jumping. Her body is just jerking on its own."

"Inside, bring her inside to the X-ray maybe we can see what is going on inside her." Carlisle said pushing Edward forward up the steps.

I was lying on a metal table. Jerking about every three seconds, "You two will haft to hold her down we need her to be as stable as possible, to get a good picture." Carlisle said putting the X-ray machine over my belly button.

"Rib cage." Jerk. I pointed to where the waves were coming from. They were coming from where my ribs met, at the bottom of my rib cage.

"Thank you, Bella." Carlisle said putting the machine over where I had pointed.

"Where is everyone else?" Edward said sounding agitated.

"Seattle for a car show." Esme said while brushing my hair off of my forehead.

"Unbelievable. Alice didn't see this coming?" Edward asked disgruntled.

"How could she? Bella was with the werewolves." Esme's soothing voice calmed Edward slightly.

"Bella we are going to take the X-ray now. Edward and Esme are going to try to keep you still." I tried to nod at the wrong time so I just thumped back onto the table. Esme place her hands on my shoulders. Edward put his hands over my knees. My body did not like the resistance that was put onto it. Since the shock waves could not move through my entire body they came on more frequent. The process took about thirty minutes. Finally Esme and Edward released me. My body did its own celebration by jolting it's self harder. Edward wanted to at least keep my head still but Carlisle and Esme said to let whatever was happening to me run it's coarse. The pictures were being developed; Carlisle said it could take a day. Edward managed to convince them to let me thrash around in a more comfortable place, our bed. Once there the thrashing calmed slightly to light jerks, then gradually to light shutters, which is when I fell asleep to.

I woke up the next morning waiting for my body to move in a way I did not want it to. But it stayed still. I tried to roll onto my back but two hands stopped me.

"We don't know what set you off before and we don't want to set you off again." Edward whispered.

"You think me rolling over started them before?" He thought silently then released my hip and rib cage. I rolled over to see his face. He looked stressed and he definitely wasn't hunting enough. I touched his cheek. He kissed my palm. "You need to hunt. I don't want my husband suffering." He smiled. "You need to go."

"I will, when we know what is going on in that crazy body of yours."

"We may never know." I resorted.

"We will. The pictures are drying right now. "I sat up. My body felt as if it had ran a marathon, everything felt weak and jelly like. Carlisle and Esme burst into our room.

"You're not going to believe this." Carlisle said excitedly. He hung the pictures on the window so we could see inside my chest. I stood up, with Edward's help. I shakily walked to the X-rays. "These." Carlisle pointed to one picture that had what looked like lighting across my chest. " Are energetic electric shocks." Carlisle said removing his finger.

"Like an eel?" I asked.

"No. These are your power trying to get out. You haven't figured out your power have you?" Carlisle asked glancing at me. I shook my head. "I'll show you what I mean. He pulled out another x-ray from his folder. "This is a scan of Edward's brain. His brain can't turn off his power and so it looks like this." He put the next X-ray onto the window. This one looked like a brain but with lighting on it too, just like my chest X-ray but a lot smaller. "Your power, what ever it is, needs to get out, your body is making a lot of it and you're not using it, so your body is trying to find some way to use up, what you have yet to use. So it can make more. The same thing would happen to Edward or Alice if they held in what they could do for a long period of time. But you, whatever you can do is powerful and will obviously not be ignored." Whoa. I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. "And I also think I know why you're not behaving like us." I looked up at Carlisle quickly. "The venom that was suppose to set you, like stone. Instead froze you."

"Froze me?"

'Froze her?" Edward and I said at the same time.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No, Bella, I think the only comparison I can use is that us vampires are petrified while you are simply frozen. We were wrong, in thinking we are frozen. You are still very human in some ways. But a human that has heightened senses. Your like a human that just stopped." Carlisle said. Stopped? Living? Growing? "I think this is how you will be forever, and plus your power, whenever you discover what it is."

"So like a good news/bad news thing." I said.

"What is the bad news, Bella?" Esme asked.

"I'm still a weak human. Still no help to anyone" Edward pulled me close by my shoulders.

"We don't know that. You might still heal like a human, faster possibly. Your body wants you to stay like this and it will fight to keep it that way. Also you can do things better than any human alive. I also have a theory about your diet." I was intrigued. "We do not haft to eat. We cannot die of starvation, we choose to eat. You just don't have thirst or hunger. Bella, you are very different, but in many great ways. You are fast, your strong, so you are very much like us." That was reassuring but not by much.

"Thank you. Carlisle." I said softly and looked to the floor.

"Bella, you are a gift to this family not a burden I will not tolerate you thinking that you being here is hurting us in any way." I smiled at Carlisle's words and nodded once. "Okay then. You two have a lot to digest, we will leave you two alone to discuss." Carlisle and Esme left me and Edward alone. I turned to face him. We both stared at each other.

"Frozen?" We both said at the same time.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Normalcy

The Cullens all tried from that day on to make me feel like one of them, even Rosalie talked to me sometimes. I did have vampire tendencies. I could run fast , jump quite far ,and even throw Emmett a little ways (Edward loved that one). Though I went on hunting adventures I could not watch or be down wind from the smell, but I was just happy to finally be included instead of imagining it all. Carlisle appeared to be right, I did not haft to eat, the urge to drink was lost on me. Not that I minded that one, to be honest. No power surges had happened since the first fit. I knew they would return but I thought if I pretended they didn't exist then they wouldn't.

Alice had been using her visions to predict when the Volturi would be deciding to check in on us, but she had yet to see anything being official. We were in the middle of discussing what we were going to do. My thoughts were that I would go alone, but no one was buying that.

"That ridiculous, you are not going by yourself." Esme said, she looking at Carlisle sternly. Carlisle looked at her and smiled. This conversation was getting tiresome.

"Bella, will not be going to Voltueera alone." I felt angry, my wish of not putting anyone but myself in danger was being ignored. Suddenly I felt lighter and very optimistic. Jasper. He was manipulating my emotions. Stop, I thought. I closed my eyes, I want to feel how I wanted to feel. Then I did. My anger flooded back to my chest in a rush. I looked up from my knees at Jasper, he was looking contented next to Alice. Everyone else in the room was smiling.

Wait, why was everyone else being effected but not me?

"Jasper, give it a rest." Edward said. Edward got stiffer next to me and released a breath. "Thanks."

"We do not haft to make any rash plans right now, when we know what they are doing we can make our decision." Carlisle said. "It is just better if we know what to expect."

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper inquired.

"Yeah." I said, my mind reeling with confusion. What just happened?

"Do you know what we haven't done since I 'froze' you?" Edward asked using our little joke about my unusual state.

"What?" I asked.

"Been to the meadow. It is sunny so I can't be around the general public. Do you want to go?" I leapt up. A little time to think would be very helpful.

"Lets go." He stood and grabbed my hand. The meadow looked as I remembered. Perfect. I was also here with my husband. Yeah I said it. Husband. He made me want to be married. We also enrolled in Dartmouth together, which I was quite excited to be attending. Just me and him. I liked the idea of me and him being normal together. I think thats all Edward wanted to be was normal. We laughed, splashed around in the stream, and then were contented just staring up at the sky and talking. One important thing I loved about Edward, was when I was with him I never ran out of things to say. We talked until the clouds rolled in from the west signaling rain.

"We had better go. We don't know, you could still catch a cold." He said with humor but he probably really thought it was true. I laughed he hopped up. I sat up on my hands. "Wait here." He said before I moved to get up. I crossed my ankles together and waited. I leaned over my legs and stretched my back. Then it hit me, like an epiphany. Edward could not hear my thoughts. Jasper stopped effecting me when I wanted him to. Was that it? Was that what I could do? It made sense the longer I sat there. Finally Edward came back into view. Edward. He couldn't know not until I knew for sure. He came running back toward me. I had to distract him. I needed to distract myself. I rushed to him and jumped in his arms and kissed him.

"I haven't even given it to you yet." He laughed between my kissing assault.

"Give me what?" He pulled a darling blue flower from behind his back. "Awe. Thank you."

"Hepatica. That's it's name." Edward said.

"You know botany?" I asked looking at the flower.

"I only know about flowers I give to my wife." He said lightly pecking my lips with his. I pulled him closer, he wrapped his arms around my waist. Then water started dripping on us. "Your nothing but distracting today." He laughed and we ran for the house. Thank goodness I was distracting, not only to him but to myself. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Relief. I was so antsy around everyone. I was always talking about nothing important. I was trying to push what I had...done or 'technically' realized from my mind. I could avoid it during the day but at night it invaded my dreams. Edward asked a few times about my dreams but I shrugged him off. A hunting trip was planned for tomorrow. They knew I couldn't watch, that would give me time to experiment without interruptions, for an hour at least. Once we were deep into the wilderness Edward bid me a kiss goodbye and headed off to hunt.

My idea was to find out if I was right about my power by testing Alice, with out her knowing I was. If Alice did not see my future today, when I did not go to La Push, I would have my answer .

I waited till I couldn't see them anymore then took off running. I wanted to push my body today, I needed to know it's limits. I ran through trees, over streams, until my legs and lungs burned. I finally slowed. Slowing my breathing was easy now that I was, well whatever I was now. I just had to concentrate and my lungs complied. I surveyed my surroundings. If I headed straight I would hit some mountains, If I headed left I would run into the ocean. I turned and looked back the way I came. Time to get to work, I had delayed this long enough.

"Please be wrong. Wrong. I don't want this power. Please be wrong." I chanted as I hesitantly, I took a big breath and closed my eyes. I wasn't sure how I did it to Jasper last time so I simply concentrated hard. "Oh crap." I said out loud. My body did feel lighter in a way, like I had more agility now as if I had burned off some energy. I had to figure out how this worked. I spent the entire day out by myself using my power. The trick was to use my 'powerhouse' as I thought of it inside my chest and expand it to my limbs. The power felt like a warm feeling covering my body body from the inside.

Alice did not show up to get me. Nor did Edward. I needed to think. Alice could not see my future. Edward could not read my thoughts, and Jasper could not control my emotions. What did that mean? When I was human vampires couldn't get into my head. Think, I said to myself. Now that I am changed, maybe my resistance to these things increased. Before it was only my mind, now I can protect my entire body when I wanted too. I still felt as if I was missing something. My body was creating something I wasn't using.

What if-? No that is ridiculous. Thats not possible. Stupid idea. I was wrong, totally wrong. Whew, dodged a dangerous bullet there. But- what if I touched a vampire and used my power? What would happen? Venom is a side effect of vampires, could I get rid of it in others? I gulped. I felt it in my stomach, that was it, that was the missing piece. I could 'undo' anything vampires could do. I smiled. Thats amazing.

I started laughing, my laughing trailed off into the tree. I felt a little high off of my power, just thinking of what could do for other vampires. Most of the vampire powers I had heard about were very human, just expanded, mine was anything but human. Humans couldn't take away things that were, 'set in stone' sort of speak.

Wait until I tell... my high fell down around me. I couldn't tell anyone. The Volturi. If I told anybody about my power and Aro touched them, he would know what I could do. Aro will want to use me. Imagine if he knew? He would wipe out troublesome vampires and just eat them as humans. My power was dangerous if used the wrong way. The thing was I had to used my power, otherwise my body would throw hissy fits. I guess I could deal with that, it sounded a hell of a lot better than Aro using it. Using me like a pawn. He would do everything to bend me into using my power for him. Taking Edward. Hurting Alice or Esme. This needed to be kept under wraps, forever. Literally.

I looked around me, it was dark. I jogged home. It took me a little under an hour. All the lights were on and I could only guess what they were going to say. I opened the door and closed it behind me.

"Hey!" The guys yelled as the door closed. No, 'where the hell have you been?' no questions about anything. Edward was playing the piano very focused. Alice and Esme were looking through a furniture magazine and Rosalie was brushing her hair. Edward looked up and smiled.

"You okay?" He asked not a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine." I didn't want to scare him yet.

"How was La Push today? How is Seth?" He asked playing the piano again.

"It was fine." I kept my voice even. He nodded. I stepped away from the family atmosphere and ran upstairs. I ran and closed the bathroom door behind me. Your panicking, stop it, I said to myself. Right now I demanded. I slid off my shoes and socks. I turned on the hot water which smelled divine and stepped in, fully clothed. I sat down and brought my knees to my chest. It felt as if I sat under that water for days. A knock brought me out of my daze. Edward stepped into the steamed room. He pulled open the glass door.

"You know even in the vampire world we take off our clothes to shower." He laughed. He pulled off his shirt and pants. He pulled me up to standing and raised my arms above my head. He tossed my dripping wet shirt to the ground with a smack. I laid my ear over his silent heart. He held me close to his body rubbing my arms and back. I knew once I told him-what I could tell him-our normal lives would leave us. Maybe forever I swallowed.

"I know what my power is." I whispered and hugged myself closer to him.


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Solidarity

If Edward hadn't been holding my hand as we walked back down stairs, I would have fallen on my face. We entered the living room together, everyone was laughing at something Emmett had said. I froze, I wanted to back out of the room but Edward held me next to him. After the laughter died down Alice looked at Edward and I. Her face dropped. Jasper felt her mood change and looked at us too. Eventually everyone was staring at us.

They were my family and I had done nothing to earn them, I just continued to put them in danger. Alice broke the silence.

"Bella! Stop being so indecisive, I can't see your future." Alice scolded me.

"I haft to be. You can't see my future, Alice." I said, I didn't want her trying to much.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked us. Edward started but I stopped him.

"I know what my power is." I said in a rush.

"Thats great sweetie." Esme cooed.

"No, it isn't." I relipied.

"Why is it crappy?" Emmett ventured.

"I wish. " I whispered but everyone heard. " I can't tell any of you. I wont put any of you in danger for me anymore."

"Bella-" almost everyone in the room started.

"No!" I said raising my voice. "I love all of you and I wont have the Volturi use you to get to me."

"Bella, the Volturi have rules they wont break them for-" Carlisle began.

"Someone who could remove them from power?" I retorted. Silence followed that statement.

"Bella if you told-" Esme tried to reason with me.

"No, I wont tell you what I can do. I can't give you clues either, because you might figure it out and if you know, Aro would know."

"You're taking this-" Jasper tried.

"I'm not. I've thought about this way more than you have. And I know what I can do will be seen as a threat to them. A threat or an ally. I refuse to be used by _them_." Carlisle winced, another long silence. "I'll go there before they come here. No one can go with me-"

"I'm going with you. I don't know what you can do so they can't use it against you." Edward said very defined. "Alice?" He questioned. She shook her head. She couldn't see our future.

"Lets think this through." Carlisle trying to calm the situation. I shook my head.

"They will expect a plan. It is better if we do it on the fly." I said.

"It's bad isn't it?" Alice asked softly. I nodded. "We are behind you Bella. You are one of us, don't forget that." I nodded a second time.

"Solidarity!" Emmett yelled.

"You expect us to just do what you say?" Rosalie inquired. "Because you know what your power is? It can't be as important as you say. I think you just want attention." Rosalie added crossing her arms. I wanted to laugh at her. Attention? I hated being the center of attention.

"Hey!", "Watch it!", "Rose!." Flew at her from every direction.

"Her 'gift' cannot be something the Volturi would break their own rules for. Think about it. " She was trying to convince someone to be on her side. "One power isn't worth risking everything they have build. Your not that important Bella." She said to me as if I was five. I would let her have her opinion about me- "and for that matter, maybe your power isn't that great." That was it.

"You don't like me? FIne. Rosalie. I have put up with all of your crap for two years. It ends now. I have met Aro, he wanted me before I was a vampire. Now that I am one, and I have my power that he will kill all of you to get to me, if he knew what I could do for him. News flash I didn't choose my power. So take your sassy ass attitude and shove it!" I let go of Edward's hand and marched back up to our room. I don't know who it was but someone clapped.


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- The Terminal Point

Rosalie avoided me like the plague after my outburst. She wouldn't even be in the same room with me. Edward was quite proud of me for standing up for myself. He and I planned on leaving for Italy in one week. The sooner the better. Once this knife of death above my head was gone, everyone could go back to their standard state of living. He convinced me to go on the last hunting trip before we left. He and I walked ahead of the rest of the family. We were about a mile and a half away from the house and Edward stopped dead in his tracks. He was holding my hand so he pulled me backward. He turned his head from side to side looking for someone ahead of us.

"Edward?" I asked.

"No, no. Thats not possible." He kept repeating.

"What?" I inquired, his face looked full of apprehension and his eyes were wide. Carlisle touched his shoulder and Edward jumped.

"They are here." He said. "They are here in Forks."

"Who is?" Emmett asked stepping closer into our circle. Edward ignored him and turned to Jasper.

"You haft to keep the situation calm no matter what they say or what they do. What ever they threaten you with keep yourself and them calm." Edward said directly.

"I don't under-" Jasper stammered.

"The Volturi!" Edward said in a hard whisper. Then I heard something behind us. I held onto Edward's hand harder. "Alice why didn't you see this?" Edward demanded turning his face toward her but keeping his eyes forward.

"Thats why." I stated. I saw him, my best friend walking beside Aro, Jacob Black. He was in front of Demetri.

"My friends Carlisle, Edward, Alice , and of course Bella. So good to see you again." Aro said in a calm but edged voice.

"I'm going to kill you Jacob." Edward said sternly. Jacob glared at Edward, but then looked sadly at me.

"I would love to see you try." Jacob said taking a step in front of Aro. Caius pulled Jacob back into his position behind Aro. Demetri smiled behind Jacob.

"Jasper," Edward whispered low.

"None of that now" Aro said shaking his ancient hand at Jasper. "Jane will feel the need to use her gift if you decide to use yours." Jane emerged on our right and glared at Jasper. Marcus, Aro's other right hand man was standing on our left. Four other men, surrounded us Felix were among them.

"I'm not human any more, look." I bellowed choking back tears. "You have no reason to be here."

"Bella we mean you no harm. We just wanted to see how you were progressing." Edward hissed at Aro's words. "Curiosity brought us here; our new friend Jacob told us all about you since you left us last time."

"You came you saw me. I did what you asked. I became a vampire now leave me alone. I haven't broken any of your rules." I yelled getting furious at his playful tone. He wasn't here for a check up and we all knew it.

"Bella, please do not take offense." he took a step towards me. Edward pulled me behind his back. "Edward, I just want to shake the hand of your beautiful bride." Jacob growled at Aro's words.

"I still can't read her mind, you wont be able to either, so there is no point to this. " Aro stopped. Edward's words did not seem to have put him off, his smile widened.

"Really? Thats quite interesting. What can you do Bella?" He asked looking over Edward's shoulder at me.

"Nothing" I yelled. "There is nothing special about me." I wished with every fiber of my being that this statement was true.

"Bella, Jacob saw through the pack's mind your power convulsion. Whatever you can do it must be powerful. I just wanted to see what it was." I closed my eyes. Seth was still a wolf when I was having my power surge Jacob must have been one too.

"There is no law saying she has to show you her power." Carlisle interjected on my behalf. " I would know I wrote most of your rules."

"Carlisle, how we have missed you these last centuries" Aro spoke as if to a rival of some sort. He reached out his hand to shake Carlisle's. Carlisle simply smiled and ignored it until Aro retracted it. "If you had remained in Volterra, you might have had a say in young Bella's fate but as you didn't, let us just see what she can do." As if a unit, the Cullens surrounded me with there bodies. They were going to die to keep my secret. "Don't be like that." Aro laughed. "Rosalie, you never liked Bella." Edward's eyes got huge. He was using what Edward knew about Rosalie's thoughts. "Is she worth dying for? Is she worth Emmett's death?"

"Rosalie don't listen to this moron." Emmett said soothed her.

"We don't know what her power is!" Rosalie said shakily. "We don't know."

"Interesting." Caius interjected. "She knew we would want to know." Aro nodded.

"Rosalie might I see your hand for a moment?" Rosalie took a step back. "I will not hurt you. I only wish to know what Bella has mentioned to you about her power."

"Rose don't" Alice warned.

"If I do will you leave? And not harm any of us?" Rosalie asked trying to sound diplomatic.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle said with authority.

"You have my word Rosalie; we will leave without having harmed any of you." Aro said evenly, and with out looking at Carlisle.

"Including Bella" Rosalie said. It was a statement not a request.

"Bella will come to no harm by us today." Aro swore. Rosalie tremblingly put out her hand. Aro gently touched it. I pressed my face into Edward's back. "Hum." Aro said gingerly after releasing Rosalie's hand. "I'll give you credit Bella when credit is due. You have told none of your loved ones, to protect them. You know us quite well. However, I know you quite well too, only second hand of course but I think I have you pegged quite well. From what I have seen from Edward, Alice and now Rosalie you would do anything to save these people." Edward growled.

"You said you would leave. You swore." Rosalie whimpered.

"Your right Rosalie, we are just about done. We will be leaving you now but with a member of your party." All the Cullens growled and hissed now. "Bella will be coming with us on our return to Italy."

"I will not." I said firmly.

"Bella I'm not going to have someone who says that she 'could remove them from power' and that her 'power he will kill all of you to get to me if he knew what I could do for him' running around. " He threw my words back in my face. "Think this through Bella, your ready to die for your secret but are you ready to let them die too? Come Bella your might learn something with us." Silence. How do I answer such a threat? Come or die?

"If-" I began

"No." Edward interrupted.

"No harm will ever fall onto the Cullen Coven by us Volturi. You have my word."

"Your word means nothing." I spat back at him. He acted insulted but in reality he could careless.

"If... I agree to come. I wont show you my power, ever. I am letting you know that right now. There is really no point in kidnapping me, if your hoping to wear me down." I could practically hear what Edward was hearing in Aro's thoughts. 'We will see about that.'

"Bella please make your decision now, otherwise, you will die with your family." Aro gave his ultimatum.

"Die." Edward said.

"Die." Emmett followed. Jasper and Carlisle repeated next. Esme then Alice and even Rosalie, voted for death instead of letting them take me. The guards took a step toward us. Jane looked ecstatic, as if it was play time.

"No! I'll go." I said pushing out of the circle an stopping the guards' charge. Aro nodded once and smiled at me. I turned to my family, I gave them a weak smile. I grabbed Edward's face and kissed him hard and long. His hands wouldn't let my upper arms go. I pushed him back.

"No. No. Bella, no." He repeated as I tried to get free from his grasp. Carlisle and Emmett restrained him as I stepped back from him. He fought harder against his mentor and his friend. "Bella don't do this."

"'I can't live in a world where you don't exist.'" I quoted his words back to him. He still reached for me. I stepped backward. Aro's pasty parchment-like hand grabbed my waist while Caius pulled my upper arm. "Bella" Edward called after us.

I knew we were traveling but I wasn't conscious, I was back in Forks still. People spoke to me and touched me but I was laying with Edward in the meadow. I had to be there with him. I needed to be with Edward for my sanity. Without Edward my world seemed slanted. Edward was the center of my elliptical universe, everything in me pulled toward him, always. The world around me was blurred, everyone was moving too fast for me to see. Jake's voice wasn't reassuring it was just maddening and pushed me back to Edward. Back to where I was me.


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Alone

I walked, I flew on a plane at some point, and I walked some more. Always at night it seemed. The Volturi never traveled during the day. I only began to think again when we reached the courtyard of my nightmares. Volterra. I was back. For the same reason as before, to save Edward, except this time he wasn't here. The gates opened for us as we passed through them, I shivered.

"Bella we all hope you will be comfortable here." Aro said leading us in side a frightening hallway. If I wasn't so drained of emotion and thought I probably would have laughed.

"Where is my room?" I asked with no sentiment.

"Marcus, would you please show Bella where she will be staying?" Aro inquired glancing over his right shoulder. Marcus acknowledged Aro's words and brushed passed me. I hand to jog to catch up with him. Marcus refused to look at me as we walked. He led me down a long hall, which I hand not been in before. He stopped suddenly and I ran into him. He jumped away from me as if I had burned him. If I had been in my own mind I might have apologized but as it was, I could have decapitated him and not cared. I opened the door and slammed it behind me.

The room was full of books (bribes I bet), a balcony over looking the courtyard, and a huge bed. I ran and threw myself onto it. I felt nothing for hours. Eventually I curled into the fetal position. The sun rose over Italy, which would have been beautiful if I had cared. I didn't know what felt worse. Being separated from Edward knowing he didn't love me anymore. Or knowing he is out there still loving me. Equal, I suppose. I fell asleep in the end, because of my lack of movement. I didn't dream and I didn't have any nightmares, why would I? I was in mine.

Knocking woke me. I pulled the pillow over my head. Edward would get it. The knocking persisted. I threw the pillow and sat up. I wasn't at home. I was still here, alone. That was when I broke down. I was really here. Against my will. I lay back down onto my back. Let whoever wanted to talk to me knock forever. I could careless.

"Bella" Jacob said through the door. I forgot he was apart of this. "Bella, I have to talk to you." His knocking got louder. I climbed off the bed. I had to know why- if he loved me- he would do this. I pulled open the door.

"Finally!" He brushed passed me. I blinked, he was acting as if he was still my best friend. "Bella all you have to do, is show them. Show them, then we can go home and go ba-"

"Back to normal?" I finished him. "You said, you promised you would 'be good'. I could care less if you respect what I chose. I thought you would at least respect me. But I was wrong. Very wrong." He stared at me for a long moment he decided to take a different approach.

"Bella." He started softly. "I love you. Demetri, he found me in Quebecc, while I was a werewolf. He had been following me since I left Forks." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me to him. "Bella," He said softer leaning his head to mine. I shook out of his grasp. "Once I realized he was apart of the vampires you told me about, I tried to ditch him but he was unbelievable, not matter what I did, he just popped up closer to me."

"Thats his talent, once he knows your brain, he can follow you easily." I explained to him.

"When you had your attack in La Push, it took over my thoughts and he caught me. I held him off pretty well until... that small girl showed up." He said with such distain, I felt his anger.

"Jane." I whispered.

"I could not fight that Bella. I wish I had. I wish..." He trailed off. "Then the rest of them showed up a couple of days later. " I knew they were going to" he breathed deeply " use what I knew against you. I tried Bella but he knew when he touched me. He knew Alice couldn't see them as long as I was with them." His eyes started tearing up. He blamed himself. He could not have done anything different, I knew that. For a moment, but just a moment I felt hope. I then looked around to where we were and the hope fled.

"Jake. I'm sorry. I am sorry that knowing me has put you in so much danger." I said turning away from him. "I have hurt you and I haft to live with that, it hurts me every day." He sniffled behind me. " I need you to do something for me."

"Anything Bella." I smiled, I turned back to face him. I hope he would stick to the 'anything' he just said.

"Jake you haft to go home. Save yourself. I'll get back to Forks." He shook his head.

"I wont leave you." he said bravely

"You'll be saving me. Help Edward stay sane till I can come back, convince them not to come. Please Jake."

"No." Jacob said firmly. "I am not going to just leave you, with _them_." He said disgusted.

"Then you will haft to do something else for me." He waited, probably hoping my second request was easier than the first. "Don't talk to me Jake. They are looking for my weakness. If they think I hate you, they wont use you. " Jake took that in. He opened his mouth then closed it.

"Tell me what to do." He said after all. " I can't go back, Edward would- all of them would- and then the pack would be involved after that." He couldn't discuss his own death.

"We can't talk after this, don't try to tell me anything you know or heard or talked about. Pretend your staying to try to wear me down. They can't kill me till they know what I can do and they wont because I will never show them." Jake nodded slowly. He took a step toward me with his arms stretched; he dropped his hands when he saw the rings on my left hand. He stared at them for a moment, then he walked to the door and opened it.

"You look beautiful, the most beautiful vampire ever." He said as an after thought and left my room.


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-Answers

My door was never locked, I was free to wander, which I refused to do. No one bothered me. Marcus came to my room one night a week into my imprisonment. I was surprised to see him when I opened the door.

"Dinner" He said.

"I don't eat." I answered honestly and tried to shut the door. His hand stopped the door's momentum.

"Dinner" He said again. I knew then I didn't have a choice. I would either walk down under my own will or be dragged there.

"Fine" I said, walking in front of him. He kept throwing side glances at me. It made me feel self conscious, something I hadn't felt since I was human. He seemed to be searching me. "Stop" I stated with out looking at him. His eyes went forward. He opened the door for me we entered a high ceilinged room with a long table covered by a purple table cloth.

"Bella, so good to see you out and about" I didn't feel like playing Aro's game tonight. "Sit, sit." Marcus pulled out a chair for me I eyed him curiously and sat.

"I don't need food or blood. Why am I here?" I said placing my hands onto the table.

"Just because your special doesn't mean you can't enjoy dinner." Aro said sitting himself at the head of the table. I didn't respond. "Bella do you know why you're special?" Still not responding to his conversation I rubbed the table cloth. "Not only are you a_ la tua cantante _to Edward, you also chose a path no one else has chosen. That is what make you unique." I looked up and my eyebrows rose.

"Carlisle chose to-" I said.

"He chose to live off animals." He said the last word as if it was ridiculous. "You knew everything that came along with being a vampire. Every horrific urge and what you would forfeit by becoming one of us. You still chose it, for Edward. That's the point Bella, your choice. It was said no one would choose this life. You sitting here now proved that statement wrong."

"Gianna is choosing to be-" I started.

"Gianna will not be becoming a vampire she has no special abilities that will add to our clan. She will be disposed of." I looked at my hands. She was doing their will and they were going to eat her like they did most humans.

"I chose. So what? Why does that mean I'm-"

"_Bledsian_, blessed. You are truly one of a kind." Aro interrupted.

"Blessed? That's what I am?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, you chose to take the good with the bad. Your reward is only the good." I rolled my eyes at that.

"I'm a blessed singer?" my voice dripping with sarcasm. Aro laughed as if I told him the funniest joke in the world.

"Bella, you are underestimating yourself. If you joined us we can control and make the world a safer place. That's all we want. That's what we do. "

"Your world, not 'the world'. Once I leave I will tell everyone that you don't follow your own rules chaos will ensue. I'll make sure of it." Aro and Caius both laughed at this. I wasn't leaving, I realized. I felt extremely naive in that moment.

"Did you know it is possible to take another vampire's power, Bella?" Aro said seriously, suddenly changing the subject. I squinted my eyes at him. That can't be possible. He was bluffing. "You think I am lying?" Aro stood and walked toward me. He picked up my wrist from the table. "It is very possible. You see a vampire keeps his or her power as long as they live. To survive and be able to use the power we need blood. It is simple as that. However, if a vampire wanted to remove another vampire's power all they would haft to do is-"

"Kill them?" I assumed. Aro and Caius laughed this time.

"Not kill them." Aro leaned in close to my ear and whispered "Eat them." I couldn't help it. I gasped. "You see," he opened my hand and held my finger. "If someone ate the flesh off your finger they would have your power for about a day." I gulped. "If they ate your entire body they would have your power for a decade." He released my hand. Cannibals, they could eat me?

"They don't get to keep the power?" I said trying to keep my voice even. Aro's smile faltered but he quickly recovered.

"No they cannot because their bodies don't generate the power." Aro said striding away. He opened a door that led into a circular room. He motioned for Marcus, Caius and me to enter. I stood my knees were shaking. I entered first. "Bella should have some time to get to know our other guests." Aro said. Caius smiled. Aro shut the door in my face. I looked around my new surroundings. I was alone, there were no other vampires. Then on the other side of the room a door opened and Gianna ushered in about twenty tourists. Gianna saw me and smiled. She proceeded to close the door behind the last tourist. There was a family, a group of middle-eastern men and some older Italian citizens. They were pointing and admiring the room. I realized what was about to happen to all of them.

"No!! You have to leave! Get out of here! "I screamed at them. They looked at me bewildered. Some turned their backs to me and continued to wander about the room. "They are going to kill you. You're going to die!" I yelled running to the door trying to kick it open. A large door slid open to reveal Jane, Alec, Aro, Caius, Felix and Demetri. "You can't do this!" I shouted pushing the people out of my way. The six vampires walked around the walls of the room, corralling myself and the others into the center of the room. A little boy about five was holding onto his mother's leg. "I will kill you if you do this!" I threatened, which was opposite of what I actually could do. Jane laughed. "I'll start with you!" I yelled at her. They formed a box around us. As if on cue, they attacked the group. I grabbed the boy from his mother who was being killed by Alec. I covered his eyes with my hand. He was screaming and clinging to me. People were trying to escape; they were bumping into everything, each other, the walls and me. I fell to my knees holding the boy to my chest. People were falling on us, limbs hitting our faces. I squeezed my eyes shut. The screaming continued for minutes but eventually it began to get quiet, voices were silenced one by one. Till there was only one left and it too was silenced. The boy I was holding was shaking I couldn't open my eyes. I didn't want to see the massacre around me. The boy stopped shaking. I held him tighter. I opened my eyes to look at him. He was still, maybe he fainted. Then I saw it. A crescent half circle bite of a vampire. It was his neck. I closed my eyes and shook my head. He was fine. He was going to get up. He was going to grow up and be loved by his mother. He was going to live. I turned him in my arms his face was peaceful but he was pale, there was no blood left. Alec and Jane began to clear the room of the bodies. Alec tried to pull the boy from me. "No!" I sobbed, he couldn't leave me. Jane held my arms back as the boy was taken. Jane threw me aside. I laid my head on the floor, I could have saved him, I could have brought him back some how, I could have done something. I looked at the open door. Marcus was looking at me, his face full of compassion, and his black eyes full of pain. I put my face to the cement. Edward. Take me away Edward, I prayed.


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-Marcus

Edward's hands and words were around me. Comforting me. Protecting me. When I awoke he was gone. My heart breaks all over again. I am a monster. I didn't help those people. I am just as ghastly as the Volturi. Would Edward still love me when he finds out, what a coward I am? I tried not to sleep. Their faces flashed behind my eyelids. The courtyard is where I spend my days. No vampires bother me from sun rise to sunset. I only had about fifteen more minutes until the vampires could wander as I did.

Sitting by the fountain in the middle of the plaza I could try to imagine what Esme and Alice were doing around their own fountain. I liked to put my hands in the water and let it fall through my fingers. I took a huge inhale and smelled him. Marcus. I hadn't seen him since that horrific night. I simply stared at him. What does he want from me? His look was full of pity. I didn't want his pity. After staring for a moment or two longer he took a seat next to me on the edge of the fountain.

"I can't let Aro touch me anymore." I only refocused my eyes on the water. "I haven't felt anything in century. I haft to keep him thinking I don't feel anything." He said with no emotions.

"What do you feel?" I asked, I didn't believe him.

"Something I haven't felt since Evelyn died." I turned to look at his face. "I wasn't apart of this when she was alive. That's why I feel something now, with you here. You and Edward have what Evelyn and I did. Evelyn did what you did for Edward. She saved my life by sacrificing hers. Once she died Aro used Chelsea to bond me to him, since I didn't have a bond to anyone any longer."

"What happened to you two?" I asked. Could I believe this shell of a man used to be as lively as Edward. Did he really care about someone, like I cared for Edward?

"We met shortly after she became a vampire. I was considered to be a great warrior. I could attack someone that meant the most to everyone in group, this would cause disarray and so a battle was easily won. I was very essential. When I saw her I was ruined. I couldn't care about anyone else but her. She wasn't even on the side I was fighting for." He smiled. An actual smile. It looked unnatural on his face but I liked it. "My future was her. Evelyn showed me that life didn't haft to be turmoil constantly. But the Volturi wanted to control everyone who had powers. She didn't have any but we knew I could be an instrument, just like you Bella." I wish I could have switched powers with him, then I wouldn't be here. "Evelyn and I stayed under the Volturi's line of site. But they had someone with them that could see powers, his name was Eleazar."

"Carlisle and him are friends still." I informed him. His eyes darkened.

" He was doing some recruiting for the Volturi and ran into us. We were marked now. I did not want to do evil I just wanted to be with her. To be as normal as we could. Eleazar , Aro, and Chelsea hunted us. I refuse out right to be intimidated. Eleazar lunged for me but Evelyn jumped in front of me. He pulled her apart, Chelsea lit a match. The bond was broken. Chelsea used her power and I was theirs to use." I thought about seeing someone who killed the person I loved daily. I too would probably be lifeless.

"Your just as much a prisoner as I am?" I wondered out loud. He nodded.

"I didn't realize it until Aro took you from Edward. I felt your devastation through your bond with him. Thats how I must have been before Aro found out he could use me. "

"He'll use me too." I whispered.

"I wont let that happen." That response threw me for a moment. I looked up into my eyes. "He can't control me because I don't have a bond with you, therefore he can't break it." I looked at him confused.

"What do we have if we don't have a bond?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I feel compassion for you and your situation. Thats not a bond so I can't be turned against you." That sounded reasonable. He picked up my hand. "I promise I will get you back to him." I believed him. I wasn't sure he would be able to do the impossible but I knew he meant he would try.

"I promise I will use my gift to free you from this prison. When this is over." I swore back to him.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked changing his tone.

"Sure." What did he need to know.

"How do you still have a bond with someone who betrayed you?" he asked . Who did he mean? Jake?

"Jake-"

"No. Rosalie."

"Do I?" I smiled. He nodded." She was protecting Emmett. She is apart of my family. Without her my family isn't whole."

"A love/hate relationship?" he questioned my logic.

"I suppose." I concluded.

"Haven't felt one of those in a while." I smiled.

"I'm way different. I would hope you realized that by now." I teased. He smiled a second time, he then touched his lips to feel the smile on his face.


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- The Reemergence

I believed Marcus wanted to help me, but I had doubts about the 'loop hole' in his power. He was not free, he couldn't be until Chelsea released him from her hold or she died. There was another course, that could be taken but it was not a possibility until I was released. Marcus did keep his distance from me and Aro. Aro seemed oblivious. However, it was a possibility he knew everything and was pretending to be ignorant.

Clothes were something I missed from Forks. I had to dress in clothes that were given to me. At the beginning of my capture, refusal was my intention. After the slaughter I couldn't get out of those clothes fast enough. Aro loved to see me in his 'royal' clothes. 'You belong here.' He would constantly hammer into my head. The clothes I was given were long dresses. They clung to my body then flew out at my hips. The colors were always dark. Black, brown, purple, Today is a dark blue dress. I liked to think that my reserve was only hardening as each day ended. Aro never showed agitation, at least not to me. I had to wonder how long he was willing to wait for me, his patience wasn't endless there was going to be a limit, I just wished I knew when that limit would be reached.

It was early morning; I liked to watch the sunrise from my balcony it made me feel closer to home. There was a light breeze, which blew my hair back over my shoulders. I heard the gate open below in the court yard. I glanced down to see who had come to call on the Volturi so early in the day. I blinked. I shook my head and blinked again. I was hallucinating. I must still be asleep in the bed. I couldn't be seeing what I was seeing.

Edward was walking toward the entrance, through the courtyard. Maybe I screamed. Maybe I called his name. He stopped in his tracks and his eyes locked to mine. He looked like Prince Charming coming to rescue me. I stood up and ran into my room. I threw my door open and sprinted down stairs.

Aro was staring at Edward in the entrance hall when I was reached the bottom of the stairs. I darted toward Edward. Caius grabbed me by the waist and slammed me against his body. Aro glanced at Edward then refocused on me. My eyes were only for Edward. Aro rounded back on Edward who stared at me. I think it took all his will power to not move and rip Caius to pieces. Edward's jaw was clenched tight when Aro circled him.

"Edward. We welcome you back, your third visit, quite irregular." Edward didn't respond, he eyes were on Caius' arms which bound me. "What can we do for you?" Edward tore his gaze from me and Caius to look at Aro.

"I came to see my wife." Edward said.

"Did you? There she is. You may go now." Aro taunted.

"I will not leave unless she comes with me." Edward said turning to look at me.

"Then I'm afraid you might be in for a long wait. When she leaves is up to her." Aro said directing his eyes to mine.

"Then I will wait." Edward responded.

"Maybe we can settle this right now. Bella show us your power or we kill your husband." Demetri and Felix stepped from the shadows. Edward moved to respond but my laughter cut him off. My hysterical laughing drew everyone's attention. Every eye in the entrance hall looked at me.

"Kill him?" I giggled "You're not going to kill Edward."

"I'm not?" Aro questioned my sanity.

"No you're not, because if you convince me to stay you get Edward too. It is like getting two for one." Aro's eyes narrowed. Edward's widened.

"Touch me. There is no escape plan. I don't have a plan." Edward stuck out his hand under Aro's nose. Aro took it and his eye brows came together in frustration. He tossed Edward's hand away in defeat.

"If-" Aro started.

"I know." Edward stopped Aro from telling him restrictions. Aro nodded to Caius. I elbowed him in the stomach so he let me go fully. I sprinted toward Edward. He picked me up and spun me around. My lips found his, in a hungry kiss. He patted my hair and he crushed me to his body. The only thing I heard was his voice repeating my name. I felt as I did the last time he and I were here. Both of us stuck in hell, but at least we were together. He pulled me back to look at me.

"You're here." I said.

"I'm here." I kissed him again. He was back here, for me. "What are you wearing?" He asked taking in my dress. "You look like a princess or something."

"That makes you my prince." I said. He smiled and nodded. Edward's hands stiffened on my hips. I looked and saw why. Jacob. "Later." I said he looked back at me and agreed. I touched his face; my dreams of him are insulting to what he really looks like.

"Bella" There had to be a plan. Edward was here to break me out and take me home. He wouldn't come here unless he knew he could take me home. But how did Aro not see the plan? He put his forehead to mine. I lead him to my room.

"What is the plan?" He looked at me confused, "To get out of here?" He didn't want to answer that. "There isn't a plan?" He looked at me in the eyes. He took me out on the balcony.

"Carlisle does have a plan, I just couldn't be apart of it. I had to get in here, to do that, I had to be kept in the dark about everything. "He has been as alone as me. I threw my arms around him.

"I don't care!" I said. "I don't care if there isn't a strategy I'm so glad your here." I held him so close that I thought we were one person.

"What have they done? I need to know everything from the day you arrived. I have to know what they did to you." I smiled.

"You're going to pass it to Alice." He shrugged but I knew it was true.

"It couldn't hurt the cause any. Now spill." I spilled. I told him about Jake, everything Aro ever said to me and what they were planning to do. I left out Marcus and the mass murders I had witnessed. He didn't interrupt he absorbed everything I said. He also never stopped touching me; it was as if he stopped touching me the world would end.

"We need to confirm an ally." I said after my story. "With you here I can find out if he can be trusted."

"An ally, here, no Bella who ever it is they are trying to wear you down, get to you, it is a trick."

"I thought the same thing, it could be, but now we can know for sure." I said, hoping that Marcus could still be considered someone Edward and I could count on. Edward sighed.

"Who is it? I'll look into in." He said not wanting to fight with me.

"Marcus." Edward laughed, then shook his head.

"No, Bella he isn't there. There is nothing in his mind and to-" Edward tried to reason with me.

"Check. Please check." He held both my hands and nodded, "And no werewolf slaying." He frowned, my guess was that he had an elaborate plan to kill Jake already set up. Edward and I were 'invited' down stairs by Jane. Edward never had his back to her, he also never let go of me.

"Ah! Our guests of honor" Aro said welcoming us. Edward and I sat across from Marcus. Edward glared at Marcus but Marcus kept his face as zombie like as I had ever seen it. "I would like to take this time to once again invite you both to join our little Coven." I wasn't in the mood and I was feeling much bolder with Edward at my side.

"That would not turn out well for you Aro." I said leaning forward onto the table. Aro stood behind Marcus's chair and stared at me.

"Why is that Bella?"

"Because if I joined I would over throw you, you would have to follow me, that's if I decided to keep you. Which lets face it, why would I need you? When I have Edward?" I sat back in my chair. Edward stifled a laugh with a cough. Marcus' lips also twitched. Edward was reading as much as possible into Marcus.

"Really Bella, you sound very confident. Show us what your power is and I'll step down right now and you can lead us."

"Seeing you get agitated more each day is reward enough for me. I've had quite enough overabundance of this particular conversation over my visit. "I rose and stormed out of the dining hall. Edward remained a moment longer then followed me. I tried to talk to him on the stairs up to my room but he placed a finger over my lips. Once we were inside he kissed me. I laughed into his lips and kissed him back.

"You unnerved them Bella, amazing. I could care less what your power is but wow you struck fear into Caius and Aro's minds tonight." He said almost bouncing with excitement.

"Marcus?"

"You were right about him being livelier, his mind was blank the last times I saw him. Could be bad, could be good. He kept saying fountain, fountain, over and over."

"Fountain" I asked.

'"Yes, over and over" I went to look out over the courtyard. There Marcus was. I waved him to come up. He put up a finger to have me wait. Caius joined him for about ten minutes they were arguing. Then Marcus headed back inside. I had the door open before he reached the door.

"Edward Cullen. I'm-" Marcus said holding out his hand.

"I know who you are." Edward said coldly.

"You have every right to be suspicious, but it is my top priority to get Bella and you out of here." Edward didn't argue. Marcus turned to me. "When Aro was behind me tonight, I thought it was all over. One touch I would have betrayed you."

"That's not your fault." I countered. "It is Aro's power simple as that, it had nothing to do with you."

"Yes. She is always that understanding." Edward answered Marcus' thoughts. "Bella what other things have they done? Shown you?" I winced. I felt as if I fell back into the circular room. I looked at Marcus.

"Can you show him? I... I can't-" I tried to explain. Marcus turned to look at Edward. Edward's eyes got wider and wider with each passing moment. He then turned on me.

"Bella" He said I stepped away from his hand.

"I didn't save them. Not one. I could have. I didn't." I sat on a stool. Edward knelt in front of me. "The little boy he was so scared and I didn't-" My body shook with the memory.

"Bella it was a test. They wanted to see if you would use your power to save them. If you had they would have eaten you. The second you show them they are going to slice you into three equal pieces then you are going to be consumed. I know you don't think so but you did the right thing." My body quaked even harder. A test, helpless people used for a test? "I can see that you do want to help us thank you. Carlisle has a plan, I know he does. I just couldn't know what it is, but he'll come." Marcus agreed.

"When he does there will be..." Marcus trailed off. Edward nodded and held me protectively in his arms. "We need to remove Jane, Alec, and Chelsea. If we don't it is a suicide mission and they will get Bella's power anyway" Edward pressed my head to his chest trying to block out what could happen to me.

"Any ideas: good, good, better. Yes, that we can do." Edward answered out loud. "Marcus, he can't touch you. I know but you if he does he'll just kill you he'll have no use for you, me he believes I am the key to get Bella to show and tell. I'll take care of that. Jacob will help." Edward said Jacob's name through his teeth. I was getting composed. Edward brushed my hair out of my eyes. "We have a plan now. Happy?" I nodded. "She is worn out. Make yourself scarce tomorrow. "Marcus bowed to us which threw Edward and I off guard "Marcus. You are. Do not think otherwise." Marcus paused and left the room.

"What was the last thing he thought?" I asked.

"'I wish I was a great man like you.'" Edward said still looking at the door.


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Contributions

Edward told me the next morning I had a fitful sleep. I never wanted to leave my room ever again, with him here, there was no reason too. However, I remembered what Edward said the night before 'Make yourself scarce tomorrow.' He had a plan.

"Bella" Edward whispered before I had opened my eyes. "I have to ask you to do something that I don't want to ask you to do." My eyes fluttered open.

"What?" I sat up. He pulled me back into his arms.

"Carlisle can't come with Jane and Alec protecting Volterra and Alice can't see while Jacob is here."

"What do I have to do?" I asked him, cuddling onto his lap.

"I'll handle Jake." My head flew up. "I mean I'll get him to help. I won't hurt him." He corrected.

"What about Jane and Alec?" He dropped his gaze. I waited.

"We need you to bate them. Make them attack and defend yourself."

"Kill them?" I asked hesitantly.

"They are already dead." He laughed. I was silent he waited. He started to talk I put my hand to his lips.

"I can do it one at a time. But them threatening _me_ won't help. I ..." trailing of. Edward smiled into my hand.

"I am such a masochist. Okay, I'll be there, while you do it." He looked lost in thought. "Jake, he could be there too, then we can take them both" he smiled "we are going to convince Aro and Caius that Jacob killed them. He kissed my palm. I put my arms around his neck.

" I can do it by myself. I don't need Jake's help. He doesn't need to get hurt or worse because of me." I sounded way more confident than I actually was.

"Trust me Jake is looking to return the favor to Jane, who so generiously used her power on him." Edward said.

"What is Alec's power?" I realized I never knew.

"Alec is the exact opposite of Jane, he can make you feel nothing, do nothing. He can attack you and you just stand still and let him do it."

"They never fight fair." I laid my head onto his chest.

"Never have, never will." He said while he pushed me up to sitting.

"Take a walk around the plaza, for me." I didn't want to be separated from him. He saw my facial reaction he kissed my hair. "Thirty minutes. I need to tell Jake what we are going to do."

I could not complain it was a nice day and Edward had a plan. Fighting Jane and Alec I realized was inevitable. I was glad I got to add to the cause. Eventually I saw Edward on the balcony waving me back inside. I walked casually back upstairs to my room.

" We have to act. We needed Caius and Aro to think Jake snapped and killed them." He grabbed my hand.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"The circular room" I shivered. I didn't want anymore death to happen in that room. I hadn't been in their since the little boy and his family died. The door was open. "Jane" Edward said in a welcoming voice. Jane looked at us and glared.

"Edward. Glad to be back?" She asked being sarcastic. Alec did not even acknowlege our entrence.

"I'm glad to be with my wife." Edward answered. "I do have a request though" Acting conversational.

"Bring it up with Aro" Alec said dismissively, then turning away from us. Edward kicked the door closed behind us.

"Aro can't do it. He doesn't need to know either." Jane was now curious. "Bella was immune to you when she was human. Is she still now?" Edward knew the answer already. Jane shrugged. "You haven't tried since she has been here?" Jane's face said it all; she wanted to but had yet to try. "I see. Try now." Jane looked skeptical at Edward then annoyed at me. "We won't tell. I just need to know what my wife is susceptible too so I can protect her. Come on Jane you've been wishing for your opportunity since last time she was here." Jane couldn't deny that, he was pulling out her thoughts.

"Jane" Alec spoke in a warning tone. That turned Jane's mood, she was not going to be bossed around by her brother. She faced me totally and squinted her eyes. I took a quick intake of breath but nothing happened.

"Happy?" Alec said after a few seconds of silence. Jane let out a growl and turned away.

"Immensely" Edward laughed. "My guess is Alec your power wont work either. Thanks for your time." Edward turned to go

"It isn't like she could hurt me without her power anyway." I threw the gauntlet down.

"Excuse me?" Jane hissed. Alec turned to face me along with his sister.

"I only mean you rely so heavily on it. You couldn't fight without it." I said.

"You wouldn't last five seconds against me." She said defensively.

"I can fight without using my power so, actually I could." her nostrils flared.

"Prove it." There it was, her death sentence, she didn't even know it. She had never fought without her power. She would be fighting at a disadvantage.

"Now" I encouraged her. "Edward please do not protect me." He nodded and smiled. I turned back to Jane.

"Alec I think it would be best if we both refrain from interfering." Alec I knew would never make such a promise.

I pitied Jane in that moment. She ran toward me full speed. It happened faster than a blink. I encouraged her momentum and threw her into the wall behind me. Edward chuckled and Alec glared at him. Jane wobbled as she pulled her body from the wall. She looked as if she didn't realized what happened to her. She turned back to me. Her eyes wider but more determined. She walked to me this time. I think she knew she couldn't win, after one move. She needed leverage she focused her eyes on Edward. Edward groaned and fell to the ground. She wanted me to look and I did. She knocked me to the floor besides Edward. She threw herself at me, this time I kick her in her face. She fell onto her back. Edward stopped shaking. He looked at me. I jumped up and grabbed Jane's arm. I tugged, hard. It came loose with a disgusting ripping sound. Jane screamed. Alec jumped toward me, I winced waiting for the pain of his landing but it never came. Jake was a werewolf had knocked Alec of his path toward me. Edward was on his feet and helping me restrain Jane, who was taking snaps at us. Jake rounded back towards us, Alec picked himself up off the floor, where he had landed. Alec survayed the situation. Jane was held on the ground by Edward and I, while Jake was waiting for Alec's next move. Alec smiled. Edward suddenly went limp next to me, I turned to look at him. I relized that Alec was subduing him. Jacob growled.

"Your power must not work on werewolves that well." I said. Jake looked at me, wishing I had not said that, but I needed Alec distracted. He needed to be focused on holding Edward and Jake still. Jake sat down, as if Alec had said sit. I stood, and threw Jane's severed arm at Alec. The second it hit him. Edward and Jake jumped back to life. They both ran toward Alec. Jake grabbed his arm while Edward twisted back his head. Jane who I was still being held under me. Yelled.

"No" It was for bother her and her brother I think. Edward threw Alec's head across the room, while Jacob continued to rip Alec apart. Edward turned toward Jane and I. Jacob stopped thrashing. Jane focused her gaze on Edward. Edward knew what was coming so he braced himself, however Jacob pushed him out of the way. Jane was now torchering Jacob. He was howling on the ground in pain. It was the worst thing I had ever heard. I pulled back my fist and hit Jane on the side of the head. Her head hit the floor hard and Jacob stopped screaming. Edward ran to me and slid onto his knees. He bared his teeth and slid them across her throat. Edward pulled off her head and threw it over by Alec's. Edward and I both looked toward Jacob. He was back in his human form. Edward jogged to him. Jacob was panting as he sat up. I got up and walked to where Jake had came from. I picked up the jeans that Jacob had removed before transforming. I tossed them to Edward and turned to let him help Jake get dressed.

"I am okay." Jake said harshly.

"I know you are." Edward said. I turned when I heard Edward help Jake stand. It became silent after a moment. I glanced around the room, Alec and Jane's disassembled bodies were sprayed out on the floor. They would twitch every once in a while which gave me shivers. Jake and Edward stood side by side both staring at me.

"Are you alright?" They both asked the same time. I smiled at the two men I loved.

"Yes." I said and looked down to the broken bodies. "We don't have a lighter." I said to Edward not taking my eyes off of the body. He pulled a silver lighter from his pocket. He lit it. Then set fire to the parts. Goodbye Jane and Alec, I thought.

"Easier than you thought?" Edward asked Jacob. Jacob shrugged. Edward swallowed he was fighting back something. "Thank you Jacob." He said really fast. Jacob looked at him.

"No problem." Jacob said looking embarrased. I could see why, he saved someone who he loathed, from suffering. I walked toward them. Most of the pieces of Alec and Jane were now ash and smoke. Jake looked quite shaky as if he was cold. I threw my arms around Jake. He was surprised but he pulled me close. "Your welcome." He said in my ear. I released him and looked to Edward. I placed my hand in his, he smiled and tugged me close to him.

"We have to get you out of here." Edward said to Jake. Edward lead us to the entrance. Edward waited at the door way. He closed his eyes and listened for thoughts intently. "In fifteen seconds, turn in a wolf and go. I told you what to tell Carlisle. We will be waiting." Edward said as he opened his eyes. Jacob was starting at Edward and I. It was a pleating look. I touched his face.

"Go" I said softly. He smiled and ran. He transformed in the middle of the courtyard and was gone. We stood there for quite some time. Edward pulled me closer to his body and put his arm around my shoulders. We turned and headed upstairs.

"Bella, we did it. We leveled the playing field. Aro's time is up and he is oblivious." He said taking my face in his hands.

"They'll be here soon, our rescuers?" I asked sitting on the bed. He nodded.

"As soon as Jake lets the pack know everything." He said sitting besides me.

"All the Cullen's?" I inquired. He looked at me as if I was kidding.

"You think Carlisle would only bring six people?" I wasn't usre. "Bella, I bet Carlisle is calling in many favors.

"For me?" I asked looking into his unworried eyes.

"For us." He corrected. "We are apart of his family. He protects his family members." He kissed my forehead.

"How long is it going to take for them to realize that their 'guards' are gone?" I inquired.

"Three days at most. They'll probably make excuses for them with a little help from your friend Marcus saying they wanted to hunt." I nodded. Edward pulled the covers back and let me crawl into bed. "Sleep. You need it." That statement was very true. I kissed his lips and laid on his chest then let darkness surround me.


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-The Beginning of the End

Chapter 22-The Beginning of the End

As Edward predicted Aro didn't not question the absence of his 'beloved' Jane or Alec. Aro really did have no idea what was coming for him and the rest of the Volturi. I liked to think of it as an end of a dynasty like the fall of the Roman Empire. The repercussions were what frightened me. After the Volturi were no longer in power, what would happen? Who would replace them? Or would vampires run amuck and kill thousands of innocent people? I shuttered at the thought of that coming to pass. Edward progressively got more nervous as the day wore on. He knew that if Carlisle didn't show up with in the next few days that we would be killed. Maybe they would consume us both; Edward did have a good power too. Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens would have no one to rescue. I guess then their mission would turn into vendetta.

Edward spent most of the next day and night on the balcony; he was listening for thoughts of our rescue team. Edward began pacing the after that day. He was worried. All of a sudden he froze. He looked like a statue atop a monument. His head was leaning out onto the grounds. He whispered one name.

"Alice." He smiled. He closed his eyes to hear her thoughts better. "She can't see the future because Jake came with them, but Carlisle is planning on speaking with Aro to see if there can be an agreement, otherwise him and his um. There is no other word for it... 'Army' will enter Volterra."

"Army, of how many" Edward smile bigger at my question. "Thirty four and many have gifts so the guards won't stand a chance." He sounded so sure. I was less optimistic. I dreaded the thought of more innocent human or vampire people getting hurt over my stupid life. "It will be over tonight Bella." I couldn't argue with that. It would end one way or another. Right before sunrise Carlisle came as Edward said. Aro stood waiting for him on the steps as he passed through the gates.

"The Prodigal Friend returns." Aro said as Carlisle made his way into the doorway. Edward and I made it down stairs as Aro and Carlisle made their way into the long dining room. "I hope your here to rejoin us. Though, I get the feeling it's not."

"I am afraid I am here for my son and daughter-in-law." Carlisle said taking the seat on the opposite head of the table of Aro (Caius' usual seat).

"You are free to take your son, right now. It would hurt me to put you in discomfort." Aro said easily.

"My son cannot leave without his wife, this you know."

"I do. I also know you have a few friends waiting near by." Carlisle's face gave away nothing. "You do have a leak in your plan, friend. It would be wise to rethink it." Who would betray Carlisle? Edward could find them out if he was with them.

"We just want them." Carlisle pointed at us. "We don't want violence."

"Jane!" Aro called. I kept my face clear of anything emotion. "Alec!" Instead of Jane or Alec, Caius appeared. "I did not call for you." Aro said briskly.

"Marcus said they were still hunting." Caius said apologetically. In that moment something clicked in Aro's head. "Send for Marcus please." Caius bowed out of the room. Aro tried to remain passive but his eyes told a different story. He didn't like playing fair and he had no intention doing so. Aro stared hard at Carlisle. Carlisle looked as if he was ready for a fun round of Jeopardy. Caius entered again without Marcus.

"He too has-"

"Enough" Aro's reserve finally breaking "Call Felix, Demetri and the guards. Find Marcus. Find him and ready for an attack." 'Caius' eyes widened. "Do it!" Caius was gone before the echo died down. "Carlisle, I released you under the terms of friendship! Here you are destroying everything you and I-"

"You're tarnishing your own principles. You believe it is right to take what you want. That time is over. You and I believed in creating guidelines for vampires that would sustain us long term. When I left, it was the beginning of the end for you." Carlisle said rising to his feet. "You stopped doing what was right, for the greater good, you started doing what was right by power. I was you conscience while I was here. I-"

"Did nothing you hid here. I protected you from yourself and your gift, which I could have easily removed from you. You're the angel of death Carlisle, don't you forget it. No matter how many useless humans you save. You can take away their pathetic lives by simply touching them." Aro threw back. Carlisle was the exact opposite of me! He takes life, while I can give it. Penance he saw his job as penance for his gift. "Not all life is created equal, Carlisle. And you know that."

"That's for sure. Look at Bella, a 'worthless' human to your biggest threat in one year flat."

"What time?" Aro asked ignoring the comment. "What time will you and your friends die?"

"We will arrive at sundown if by that time you have not released Bella; this is going to be the end-"

"Of you" Aro yelled. Carlisle turned to face us. He touched Edward's cheek. It was a father son moment that I was happy to see, then Carlisle tapped my nose with his index finger and left the room. Edward was all smiles as I am sure he was hearing all Aro's worried thoughts. Edward pulled me by the hand from the room. Aro's hands were on the table and his head hung, as we left.

"Carlisle can take away life?" Edward didn't respond.

"I can't imagine if that power fell on someone else's shoulders." He said glumly, I gulped. "Aro wanted to force him to stay before, but Carlisle had the advantage and could just leave any time he wanted. Carlisle wants to help not destroy."

"Well is he like me? My power rocks my body if it isn't used." I reminded him.

"He uses it. A doctor can find many uses for killing diseases, cancer cells, or viruses like HIV. He has to be careful he can't go around curing everyone, people will get suspicious."

"He can direct his power like that?" I asked astonished. He nodded.

"He figured out he could control and use it properly here, that's when he left."

"Why didn't he just kill the influenza that was killing you, instead of turning you into a vampire?" I inquired.

"If he had killed the influenza in me there would have been nothing left to live. Sometimes people can't be cured; they are just too far gone." He then smiled slightly. "Plus he was lonely. He didn't want to be alone anymore." That moment, I saw the respect Edward had for Carlisle's decision to turn him. Edward was proud to call Carlisle his father.

Wow. Carlisle was like the yin to my yang. We balanced each other's powers. When this is over I couldn't wait to tell him.


	22. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-Too Human

Chapter 23-Too Human

Usually when I was in these situations, time seemed to tick backward. However, this waiting period flew by. The sun was running across the sky at an alarming rate, it was as if the day couldn't wait to see the out come of this showdown. Edward had a plan: I wouldn't be involved. This upset me. I proved I could handle myself and I told him so.

"I can't fight knowing you are too." He said. His voice sounded as if he had accidentally told me his weakness. Maybe he did. Maybe I was his only weak link. The plan was I was to remain on the balcony and out of sight. Edward would step into the battle, if he was needed, he doubted he would be called on to fight, but if he was I was to remain on the balcony till it was over.

"What about the informant on our side?" I asked worrying, what if someone should turn on us afterward.

"Carlisle and I will handle that. He won't be able to hide his disappointment after this is over, so I will be able to pick them out quickly, whoever they are." I could not argue that, Edward would be able to pick out the informant as if they yelled 'it's me'. The sun was along the wall of the courtyard now minutes away. I walked onto the balcony, where I promised Edward I would remain for the duration of the fight.

"There might not even be a fight. Maybe Aro will come to his senses." He said joining me out on the balcony. I looked at him doubtfully. He smiled. "He probably wont but people change their minds all the time. I would know." He laughed picking up my hand in his. His hand sparkled in the sunlight, mine didn't.

"I've missed Alice. I can't wait to see her. Emmett, oh Esme" I could almost picture our reunion. "Jasper and Rosalie" I sighed closing my eyes. Edward's hand tightened.

"Rosalie?" He asked bitterly as he spoke her name.

"Yes, Rosalie. She is my sister-in-law too." Edward couldn't disagree on that. Edward's head twisted to stare at the gate. It was time, I guessed. I almost laughed at the sight. A group of thirty people were approaching the gate. They looked like tourists, who had just come here for a fun filled weekend. There was no denying they were vampires, they all were exceptionally beautiful and pale. Alice saw Edward and I then waved profusely. I smiled and waved, not as big, back. Jake was behind Carlisle and Esme. Jasper was holding Alice's non-waving hand. Then behind them in a large pack, were about twenty five people. A few I had seen before like Tanya's coven, most others though I had never met, and here they all were fighting for me, just because Carlisle asked them too. Emmett and Rosalie stood side by side at the very back. Rosalie didn't look as polished as she usually did. It also seemed she had not hunted in a few weeks.

"Carlisle's Army" Edward whispered near me. I noticed after I took in the approaching group that forty or so people stood outside the entrance of the Volterra castle. Twenty or so guards, behind them were Aro, Chelsea, Marcus, Caius, Felix and Demetri. Aro whispered something to Caius before he spoke to the approaching group.

"You will die if you remain here! Leave now, you leave with your lives." His voice echoed off the walls.

"We aren't here to die; we are here to reclaim someone you have stolen." Carlisle said in a simple velvety voice.

"You have been warned. Leave." Aro responded as if he did not see Carlisle.

"Gladly let Bella and Edward leave with us and no fighting needs to happen here."

"Death is then what you have chosen." Aro respond as if he had not heard Carlisle. I blinked and I thought I had missed something. No one was standing where they were before my eyes closed. Now people were spread out in the quad. Fighting, snarling, and ripping at each other. My hand flew to my mouth and I leaned over the rail to see if I recognized anyone. Everyone was moving fast I only saw glimpses of faces. Mostly of people I didn't know. Edward put his hands on my hips to make sure I didn't fall over the side. Cloaks were covering most of the action between the fighters. My breathing came in short gasps. Edward rubbed my back. Where was Alice? Where was Jasper? Where was anyone I knew? I finally recognized Carlisle when the cloaked figure standing ahead of him dropped to the floor and turned to ash. Then I caught a glimpse of Alice. She was jumping about, taunting Felix as if it was the funniest thing there was to do. Esme, was throwing people away from her. Emmett was back to back with Rosalie, kicking at Caius and a blonde woman. Jasper was helping out people I did not know, throwing the others in black against the walls.

The fighting progressed as the sunlight left Volterra. Everything got more violent and there were many close calls. Then Aro grabbed both Emmett and Rosalie by the neck in chocker holds. I gasped and Edward tightened his hold on the banister.

"Edward." I said.

"Give Emmett a minute." He said calmly but he was just as scared as I was.

"Edward." I said louder, when Rosalie's hands wear pinned to her side and Emmett was on his knees. Everyone else who could have helped them down there was preoccupied, Alice was fighting Felix and Carlisle was running to assist Esme. I knew Edward didn't want to leave me but I couldn't let us both watch our family die. "Edw-" before I could finish, Edward jumped over the rail and was in the thick of the fight. Aro was surprised when he was ripped backward and thrown against the gate. He smiled viciously as he saw Edward standing in front of him.

Jasper helped Rosalie up and took off toward Demetri. I could only see the back of Edward's head. Edward quickly whipped around to look at me. I looked down at his eyes which were full of horror. Then a hand was around my throat and pulled me back against a body. My eyes glanced up to see Caius.

"Surprise" He whispered into my ear causing me to shiver. He also pulled a sword out of his cloak and pressed the blade to my stomach. Everyone below froze. Carlisle's army had defiantly been winning the battle, until now when we were all going to lose the war.

"If you wish her dead please continue to fight us." Aro laughed. I felt like such a disappointment. "All of your backs should be on the wall by the time Bella gets down here." I thought about that and realized to late, what was happening. Caius threw me hard from the balcony. I didn't have time to react because of my falling velocity. I landed and heard my leg twist in an awful angle. I rolled a few times before I came to rest. 'Could have been worse' Is what I thought. Caius dropped the sword from above me and it landed with a clang at my side. I was okay. Two stories, ha, and was doing okay, if that's the best they got I could handle this. I pushed my torso up to see everyone I knew, and some I didn't along side the plaza walls. They were being pushed into the wall by ten guards, Felix and Demetri. I struggled to stand, but I did. It hurt but not to bad and I think I felt by body healing it's self, not rapidly but still a diffrence. Aro clapped mockingly at my accomplishment. "Is this how you imagined your end Bella? Being consumed in front of your family and enemies?" He said walking closer to me. The only sounds were his foot steps and the fountain to my left, in the middle of the court yard. "Is it?" he encouraged. I didn't answer I wouldn't. He finally reached me. He stared at me for a second then grabbed my throat and pulled me to his face. He then threw me across the cobble stones and I hit the wall of the fountain. The back of my skull hit the stones that made up the barrior of the fountain. If I had been human I would have been unconscious. The guards had everyone restrained no one could come help me. Edward was held against the wall by his throat by Felix. No help was coming this time. Though I was not unconscious, I was in pain human pain. Pain that spread from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. I shook my head and sat up with my feet out away from the fountain. I leaned against the edge so I could see straight. Aro now had picked up the sword. "Such a human weapon, you're almost human Bella so I guess it is fitting" Aro said as he turned to walk toward me. As if a whistle blew all the Cullens and the rest of the good vampires struggled against their restrains. Carlisle was looking between Esme, who's neck was very near Caius' teeth and me, who was sitting helplessly against a fountain's wall. Aro fell to his knees on either side of my legs. He picked up my hand as if trying to read me for old time's sake. "Such a waste" He said then ran the sword threw my stomach. The blade came out of my back and embedded it's self into the stones behind me.

"No!!" Came from several people the loudest was Edward. The sword was just under my ribcage. It felt white hot and as if it was only getting bigger inside my body.

"At least you know your power wont go to waste in my hands." Aro said and leaned closer to me.

It came from my right. Something smashed against my face then into Aro. It knocked the sword lose from the stones at my back. I fell over to my left side. Aro was no longer in my face but Marcus was. "I'll get you to him, Bella." He repeated over and over and kept glancing to Edward who had fallen to his knees and was pressed harder onto the wall under Felix's hand. Marcus picked me up and sat me on the fountain's edge so I was in a seated position. If he hadn't had his hands on my shoulders I would have fallen backwards into the water. Just as Marcus put his hand on the sword handle he was lifted and thrown to the stairs that led to the entrance hall across the courtyard. Aro stomped toward him.

"After all this time after I helped you, you choose her over me?" Aro said.

"I choose me! You kept me prisoner. Now, no more." he pointed to Chelesa's dismembered body. Aro glanced but took no notice, he continued to stomp forward. I looked down at the sword. I didn't want to have that in me when they buried me. I clenched my teeth and pulled. It wasn't long, about as long as my arm, but it felt endless as I pulled it from my body. When it was finally out I dropped it into the fountain and fell onto my knees. Breath filled my lungs but burned each time I inhaled. Aro finally reached Marcus and he grabbed him by his cloak he then touched his cheek. I glanced up and saw Aro seeing everything that Marcus began to feel again, Edward and I killing his Jane and Alec, and Marcus hiding it all from him. Aro let out a yell and threw Marcus against the wall hard. Aro then glanced at a statue to his right. It was a statue of a warrior who was spearing the air. Aro lifted Marcus and threw his body onto the point of the spear. The spear made out of marble slid through Marcus' body. I looked away. Marcus saved me. Aro turned again to me. I fell onto my back and scrambled away. He had my forearm in an instant and pulled me to standing.

"Goodbye Isabella Cullen." He grabbed both of my upper arms and cemented my body to his; I squirmed and tried to push him away. He bared his teeth and lowered his mouth to my neck, now or never. He would never have my power, so never. I pushed his throat back and he struggled as his mouth lunged for my neck to rip a part out of it. I then pulled my knee up and put my foot on his stomach. So now! I put my hands to his chest and let my power do the work. I pushed out my power with all my might. We both flew in opposite directions. He landed near Caius' feet and I was right up against the iron Gate. I was on my feet; I had to know if it worked. I pushed my self from the gate. Aro was still lying motionless. Finally as I approached he moved his legs. I froze. He wearily sat up. He wasn't the same person. He was an old man, an old human man. He spit out some blood and looked into my eyes.

"You, you..." He couldn't find the words for what I had done to him.

"I lived you." I answered. He was feeble now he looked his age, which was ancient. He laughed and tried to stand but couldn't because of his ailing state.

"You think this will stop me? Caius will bite me and I'll be back."

"Lets test Caius' loyalty shall we?" I jogged back to the fountain and pulled out the sword from the bottom of the shallow pool. Aro's eyes showed something I had never seen before. Fear "No I am not going to kill you." I answered his eyes. I picked up his hand. He looked confused. Then I touched the blade to his hand.

"No-" He started as I cut his hand. Caius' let go of Esme, Felix of Edward and the rest guards ran at Aro. I backed away. The Cullen army took this moment to reassemble and watched in disgust as the Volturi guards killed their leader. Edward ran at me, I opened my arms for a hug and instead he dropped to his knees and pulled up my shirt. He touched the spot where the sword had been. I started to say something but he grabbed my hips and spun me around. He hands also examined my lower back. I let him make sure there were no holes in me. He slowly stood. He was in shock it looked as if his brain stopped working. Caius stood and wiped his mouth. He looked down at his fallen master. Then his eyes locked on me. He charged.

"Bella" Rosalie screamed and pushed me out of the way. I fell to the ground but Rosalie got the attack. I heard her scream and then Emmett threw Caius and the screaming stopped.

"Now I am going to kill you and your little man friend." Emmett said, Jasper was at his side as they trapped Demetri and Caius. Caius pulled Demetri in front of his body.

"Coward" Jasper taunted. Jasper threw Demetri to Emmett who gladly ripped his arms off and threw his torso into the wall. Jasper was efficent. He stopped the punches that were being thrown at him pulled Ciaus by his hair downward and bit into his neck, then pulling his head from his body. Emmett gave Jasper a high five, as if they were playing baseball.

Edward was now stalking the twitching Felix.

"No" Felix kept reapeating, he took in the sight around him and he realized he was already dead. Edward was faster than Jasper and had Felix's body pulled apart lighting fast.

I crawled to the broken Rosalie.

"Rosalie. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said reaching her side.

"Stop taking my lines Bella." Rosalie scolded. "If it wasn't for me this wouldn't have happened. You wouldn't have been taken."

"I am sure they would have taken me anyway," I said and I glanced up at Carlisle. He looked pained. "You're going to be fine." I said. Everyone else looked at each other around me. I hated their doubt. "Check on Marcus!" I said starting to sob.

"We tried to take him off but he wanted to talk to you first." Jasper said and mumbled idiot under his breath. I nodded. I looked back at Rosalie.

"I'll keep. Go." I smiled and let go of her hand that I was holding.

"I'll be right back." I stood and walked by Carlisle. "Do something!" I whispered.

"She has to much venom in her, her scars wont heal. She will never look the same, which will hurt her more than death." I looked back at her gashed face and chest. "The best thing I can do is-"

"No!" I said firmly as if it was law. I then turned to Marcus. "Marcus, let us get you down!" I said stepping to him. He flinched, he was in pain. He shook his head.

"You promised you would free me once this was over." He panted.

"I did, and I will if you will let us get you down." I said grabbing his arm.

"Freedom Bella not life, not what you can do." His eyes settled on Carlisle.

"No! Do not make me break a promise. I refuse to break my promise." I said hysterically. He touched my face lightly.

"I'm making you keep it." I shook my head. "Good bye Bella, meeting you has been the second most important thing in my life." He nodded to Carlisle who touched him softly. Marcus melted to ash. Carlisle stumbled a bit. Edward held his elbow. Carlisle was suffering from over excursion. I ran back to Rosalie.

"Rosalie, I can help you. I can give you your happy ending. The one you deserve but you'll be human. I can only bring people back I can't re-vampire them. You could have what you always wanted." Rosalie looked awe struck.

"You would do that Bella for me? After the way I treated you? No. I don't deserve-"

"Yes you do and I can give it to you." I said. "Do you still want to be human?"

"More than anything" She said just above a whisper. I smiled and place my hands on her stomach. This time I had to hold on longer for my power to cure Rosalie. She sat up and hugged me. My limbs felt like play-doh it took tremendous effort to move them. I smiled back at Rosalie who still looked beautiful but human now. She bounced up into Emmett's arms. Edward knelt next to me and helped me stand up right.

"Now, let's go home." Edward whispered into my ear.


	23. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- The Control

Chapter 24- The Control

Breathing felt so easy all of the sudden. The world felt easier. Forks had never seemed so beautiful to me as it did when I got out of the car. Edward and I had to retell our story so many times on the way home I felt as if I was telling them a story from my childhood. Meeting the new vampires that rescued me was a cultural shock. Edward was right Carlisle had called in a few favors. The most welcoming was Eleazar, he curious about my story and my power.

"They were going to take it from you?" Eleazar for the third time I nodded and smiled at his inquires. My body still was recuperating, I still wasn't 100 percent. Many of the new vampires returned to Forks with us. Jasper lied to me saying most want to see how the Cullens lived with out human blood. I knew better, they were here to watch me. I think it was because I was such an anomaly to them. Rosalie couldn't be more ecstatic. She skipped around the house, hugging people. Emmett would just stare at her. He was torn, his love for her or his love for being a vampire. I didn't envy him. So when he asked to talk to me outside. I knew what was coming.

"Bella I need you-" Emmett said with his back to me.

"Alright" I said before he asked. He turned from the woods to look at me. He smiled a sad smile.

"But we have to do something first." He said seriously.

"What's that" I asked. He knelt behind a tree stump and put his elbow on it, his hand straight up. I laughed.

"You want to arm wrestle as your last act as a vampire?" He nodded. "What if you lose?"

"Then I will have to become human because of the embarrassment anyway." I smiled and knelt on the opposite side of him and place my hand in his. "Ready to lose" He asked.

"Are you?" I taunted back. "One, two, three go!" He pushed hard with his arm strength. I wanted him to feel like he was doing well so let my arm go backwards a little.

"Bella" Edward's voice came from the porch. I didn't look at him but I heard his voice. "Jasper quick" In a flash Jasper and Edward were beside us.

"Twenty bucks on Bella." Jasper said to Edward.

"I wanted to bet on Bella," Alice said joining them. That's when Emmett looked up and knew he was in trouble. He looked back at me. I smiled and pushed his arm all the way to the stump.

"You were letting me win." Emmett accused. I smiled sheepishly.

"Guilty." I said.

"We would go again you know, If I wasn't gonna... I would demand a rematch."

"Going to what?" Jasper was the only one not cued in.

"Bella is going to turn me human." Emmett answered. No one said anything as Emmett and I stood up. Emmett shook out his limbs as if for a race. Didn't he know this was going to affect me more than him? "I'm ready." He nodded at me. Jasper, Edward, and Alice took a step back. I placed my hands on Emmett's chest. He squeezed his eyes closed. I used powerhouse to focus on my hands and then let it enter Emmett's body. I took a teetering step back after he was transformed. He opened his eyes slowly and then glanced down at his body as if getting a feel for it again. He smiled and nodded a thank you to me. My body felt drained, raising a finger was exhausting.

"Emmett?" Rosalie's voice came from the house. She saw us standing together. And looked confused, she leapt to the ground and glided toward us. Edward and Jasper moved aside to reveal Emmett to her. She stopped walking. Her hands came to her mouth. "Emmett." She whispered. "You didn't have to." She spoke softly.

"Yeah I did. I want to be apart of your happy ending." She ran and leapt into his arms. "I love you." It was the first time I had heard that come from him.

"I love you too." She kissed him. I needed to sit otherwise I would be carried inside. I sat onto the stump. Edward brushed my hair back over my shoulder and touched my cheek.

"You know what you haven't seen? You're _after_ car." I groaned. Now, he wanted to show me my car now? He put my wiggly arm around his neck and led me to the garage. "Wait here." He leaned me against his Volvo while he ran to the sheet covering my new car. "I knew you wouldn't be happy with a Ferrari or a Jaguar, it's not your style, so I got you this." He said dramatically then pulled the sheet back and off the car. I gasped.

"A Ford Mustang" I said looking at the classic mustang. I was a great shade of royal blue. Edward sighed.

"This is a 1969 Ford Mustang Convertible." He corrected my lack of car knowledge.

"I love it." I said, I could picture myself driving it just as I had my Chevy.

"Good, I'm glad." He said tossing the sheet into the back seat of my mustang. He kissed me gently.

"Edward. Carlisle needs to see you." It was Eleazar interrupting our moment. Edward nodded.

"Enjoy it." Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled and glanced back at my car. He kissed my forehead then bounced up the stairs into the house. Eleazar shut the door behind Edward.

"Are you okay?" Eleazar asked concerned.

"Oh, yeah, just been using my power." I said waving him off.

"Nice car." He commented.

"Thanks, I really like it. Not sure what I will do with a convertible in Forks but hey." I said leaning farther onto the Volvo. He nodded. He looked conflicted.

"Are _you_ okay, Eleazar?" I asked using his words.

"Yeah, I'm just sad." I wasn't expecting that.

"Why are you sad?" I asked.

"Because I have to kill you Bella" His words hung in the air. I laughed. Yeah okay. "I locked the garage door, we won't be interrupted, and you're already weak from overtaxing yourself." I realized he was serious. "You're an abomination Bella, and you do not deserve your power." I couldn't argue with that. "That's why I helped Aro." The spy, it was him. "He promised me your power. Do you know how awful it is, knowing what other people's powers were but never having one you could use?" He said angrily. "Hiding my thoughts from Edward was hard but I covered well with my curious questions." I started breathing fast. I looked at the door behind him; I could not make it in my condition. My mind raced. Do I scream? Would Edward or Carlisle reach in time? Eleazar took a step toward me. I tried to climb sideways on the Volvo's hood. Eleazar grabbed me and threw me into the windshield of Carlisle's Mercedes it shattered with the force of my body. I tried to push myself up, but I saw Eleazar jump onto the hood. I rolled into the car and pulled myself into the back seat. Delay, I had to delay this. Alice should see and burst into to help. Eleazar climbed head first into the front seat. I pushed the back door open and slid out. I fell onto my hands and knees. I rolled under the car. Alice please see, Edward help me. Eleazar's feet touched the ground; I saw them from beneath the car. His hands hinged under the bottom of the car, he picked it up and pushed it onto its side. I tried to crawl toward the door that led into the house, while he was still pushing the car. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. He lifted my body and threw me into the garage door which was closed. I left a dent. My body couldn't fight anymore my energy was spent.

"Bella, you do not know what you could have done, with what you had. I do." He pulled me up my by neck and slammed me into the garage door again. Where was everyone? Why weren't they stopping this. My hand shakily wrapped around his wrist and closed my eyes. One more time, powerhouse, I need you, one last time. I pushed my power to my hands. I didn't know how much power I had left but I intended to use every bit I had to turn him human. Power was leaving me, my knees gave out, Eleazar fell to his with me. He was changing. He tired to release my throat but my fingers held his hand immobile. Then he was gone. I opened my eyes to see Edward in front of my face. His lips were moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Everything was moving in slow motion. Eleazar was on Rosalie's tool table, he must have been thrown there, Carlisle and Alice where there too. Edward was touching me but I didn't feel his hands. I fell forward into his lap. He tried to push me to sit upward. My head led my body to one side then my brain stopped functioning.


	24. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- La Tua Cantante Bledsian

Chapter 25- La Tua Cantante Bledsian

The voices were all around me, some where men some where women. They sounded familiar but my brain could not place them in my memory. They would not stop talking around me, they got louder but made less sense. I believe they were talking about me. Since most sentences had 'she', 'her', and 'Bella' in them Bella, that is my name. Darkness was around me, I doubted I would ever come out of it. Someone named Edward wouldn't go some where. He would not leave me.

"Edward." A young female voice came into darkness.

"No." A male voice, that somewhere my mind recognized, said angrily to the female voice, in another location in the darkness.

"You're not helping her." The female said softly. The voice named Edward growled at that.

"She will wake up." Edward said in a harsh voice. "You saw that she will."

"I did, it is up to her when she wants to. Depriving yourself isn't making her wake up faster." This Edward was not doing something he should, because of me.

"I'm not going hunting, I'm not leaving her until she wakes, whenever that is." Edward said firmly.

"Your just hurting yourself for no reason" The girl was agitated now.

"Alice!" Edward spoke loudly from my darkness. "No!" And that was it, the girl left me and Edward. My mind was turning. I knew these people. I had to remember them for their sake and for mine. There was an end to this gloom, to this murkiness in my mind. Edward. Remember him.

I think I began remembering my life in reverse. It started with Eleazer and my mustang and ended with my second birthday party with Renee. Edward, he was my husband, my elliptical gravity, everything ended with him, whether I liked it or not. I was Bella. Bella Cullen. I remembered me. It took longer to remember my body, and how to use it. I had hands, toes, and a head. Eventually I could see light beyond my eyelids. Light, I knew light.

I fluttered my eye lashes. I was being held like a child. I was in Edward's lap. His arms were under my knees and back. I was comfortable. His head was hung toward my body. His eyes were closed, as if asleep. Which I knew he couldn't be I lifted my right hand and brushed his cheek.

"Hello husband." I whispered. It was the first time I hand called him that out loud. He smiled before he opened his eyes.

"Hello, my wife." He opened his eyes and cradled me closer to him. "You scared me. You scared us." He said putting his forehead to mine.

"I'm sorry. Did it work?" I asked him. He nodded and touched my face lightly. "How long have I been-"

"Not alert to the world?" He smiled. I nodded into his hand. "Seventeen days."

"Days I was asleep for seventeen days?" I asked awe struck.

"Worst seventeen days of my life. It was even worse than not being with you. I was not sure if you were going to look at me again. Even when Alice finally saw you waking up, I couldn't leave. You pull me to you."

"You've been with me the entire time?" He nodded. "You haven't... eaten?" He shook his head. "Edward! What did I say about my husband's suffering?" He looked bashful into my eyes. I looked around our room. Sitting against the closet door with his head on his forearms sat Jacob. I climbed off Edward's lap.

"Bella" Edward tried to reason with me. I shook him off and sat on the floor face to face with Jake. He looked up at me his eyes were red and full of tears. He was ripping himself up thinking about what he did, to me. I knew he could see now, and allow me to love him as best I could. He was the first to look away. I had to help him, otherwise he would never forgive himself and that would ruin him. I touched his cheek; he cringed away from my finger tips.

"Don't Bella." Jacob said. "I broke my promise and I almost got you... killed."

"I forgive you." I whispered.

"I said don't Bella! I don't deserve anything. I want you to yell at me. I want you to scream 'you almost killed my family, me, everything I care about!', 'I never want to see you again, ever!', 'imprint on someone else!'. I claimed, I wanted what was best for you and I had you dragged away from home. I-" I placed my hand over his mouth.

"I know. I was there. You could not have done anything different." I hugged him. He sighed and pulled me into his warm body. "I said. I. Forgive. You" I said into his ear.

"Why? Why do you forgive me Bella" I shook my head.

"Because I love you, I told you that already." He laughed and set me back. "I do have a request." He looked into my eyes. "Find someone who can love you the way you deserve, I just don't want to feel guilty anymore."

"I don't want you to feel guilty." He said. "I guess everyone else will be second best to you"

"I don't think so. You'll have what you need from her and you will love her for that." I explained, he nodded in agreement he looked at Edward who smiled and help me to my feet. Jacob whipped his eyes and stood up.

Edward and Jacob shook hands. That was a monumental moment in my life. As Jacob walked from the house he did not look defeated and he do not look back to us. He was going to be okay, I knew it when he left. I would see him again, but we were going to be disconnected. He would never trust himself with me again and he couldn't get past that. I hoped I would be able to see him trust someone else and see him fall in love. I want him to have what I have with Edward, something mutual.

The days seemed to blend together after Jacob left. Edward and I started our countdown to Dartmouth. I called Charlie; I claimed to be in Massachusetts, preparing for college life. It felt warming to hear his voice, filling me in on his daily life.

Carlisle and I were constantly testing each other's power. Carlisle believes I had the power to reverse someone's vampire vexation. Since I was human I have been able to negate all most all the gifts of vampires related to my mind. Now that I was a vampire, it just expanded into the rest of my body. But that is, just Carlisle' theory.

An afternoon, like any afternoon in Forks it rainy. Edward and I were packing for Dartmouth and arguing over how many CD's Edward was allowed to bring.

"100 I need 100." Edward pleated. I shook my head as I placed my shoes into our suitcase. "I brought it down from 500." He said demanding I compromise with him.

"You are not going to listen to 100 CD's we will be back at Christmas so you can switch the 50 you're taking out with new ones." He groaned.

"But you get to bring your car! Give me fifty more CD's" He said standing with his hands on his hips. I laughed.

"Sure 50 more... at Christmas." He threw up his hands and sat on the couch. "And I never said not to bring _your_ car. I just said I can't live with out mine." He covered his eyes with his hand and lay down on the couch. I looked at his defeated form. I sat on the edge of the couch. "You could bring an Ipod and bring hundreds of C.d.'s." I said trying to come up with solution to our issue. He uncovered his eyes and looked as if I insulted him.

"An Ipod are you serious. The sound quality is like screeching in your ears compared to a CD." He sounded poetic, and we where talking about CD's! I leaned down and kissed his lips, he brushed my hair back behind my ear.

"Seventy five" I sighed. He grabbed me and pulled me on top of him.

"I knew there was a reason I married you."

"Because I give in to you so easy" He laughed.

"I wish!" he said lifting his head up. "It is because you always do what is right in the end." He kissed me and hugged me closer to him. Alice came running into the room.

"This is big!" Alice said. Edward read her mind and sat us both up in a seated position. He then jumped over the couch and pulled open the curtains.

"Whoa. What do they want?" Edward said turning back to look at Alice. He read her mind again and looked at me. They didn't seem panicked at all.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" I was getting frustrated with the silence. Edward grabbed my hand and helped me over the couch and pointed with his other hand outside. People wrong, vampires were all coming out of the forest in all directions. I latched on to Edward, what did they want?

"They all want to see you." Alice said soothingly. I looked up into Edward's eyes, which were focused outside. When he finally looked down at me he answered my worried expression.

"None of them are hostile." He said then returning to look at the swarm of vampires.

"Come on Bella, they want to see you." Alice said pulling my hand toward the door. I followed her out of the room down the stairs. She bounced to the door and swung it open. Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle were all staring out the front windows. Alice held the door open for me as I passed slowly out to the porch. At least one hundred vampires had accumulated in the front of the Cullen's house. A young looking boy, no older than 15 asked the question, everyone was thinking.

"Which one of you is La Tua Cantante Bledsian?" I gulped. All the Cullens looked at me now, they were all on outside too.

"Uh, I am." I said stepping forward. The young man stepped forward too.

"Bella" He said dropping to one knee on the first step. "All of us have heard of you. You're a great vampire, who ended the tyranny of Volturi, who were anything but just and fair." Many vampires behind him let out agreements in many different languages. "They wanted power. We want life!" He yelled the last part everyone cheered.

Speechless, everyone on that front porch was speechless.

"Life" I finally managed.

"You give it." An older woman with beautiful long hair said standing beside the boy. Other vampires nodded at her words. "You can uncreate us, we are sick of being monsters of the night. You can end our suffering, La Tua Cantante Bledsian." She spoke the last part as if I had earned that title.

"No, no. I can just stop vampire... I can't-"

"Can you return us to our human form?" A person from the back asked over the rain.

"Technically yes but-," cheering interrupted before I could finish. "I can't do groups I can only do one at-"

"I will wait!" Someone from my left said and the cheering erupted again.

"I want my soul back." another yelled.

"We should form a line!" People began pushing and throwing each other to get in line behind the boy at my feet.

"Wait!" I yelled. "I can't just- think of what your asking!" I said trying to find an argument I could stick too.

"Bella we have most of us for hundreds of years. We are done being frightening beasts. Cure us, Bella!" The cheering came after the boy finished his statement.

"I don't cure! I just can get rid of all things that are vampire related powers." I said pleading with them.

"Bring us back to life!" Someone ten people back yelled. This was heading south fast.

"Listen to me! I can do what you say, but you are not monsters." I said. "You have souls. All of you! Though, I know you have heard the contrary. It is how you conduct yourselves. I cannot relate to you!" Many people looked to the person in front or behind them and murmured. "But they can!" I said showing off my family with my hands who were standing on both sides. "These seven people have taught me everything I need to know to get into heaven or whatever comes next. I am sure all of you have made mistakes even before you were vampires, I know I sure did." There was a contentious in the crowd who finally broke out of their line. "They have learned to deal with what they are. They can help you far better than I can." The Cullens were astonished at my words of grace toward them. I pointed to a man who was about 50 years old. "Sir, why do you want me to 'cure' you" I asked.

"So I can go swimming in the ocean." Some people laughed.

"Sir, you can do that now. There is an ocean right there. And a day like today you wont be noticed." I said raising my palms to the sky as they got covered in rain. Laughter ensued. "What about you? Why do you want to be a human?" I asked to a woman who was about Esme's age with large eyes.

"I don't want to be controlled by my thirst anymore." Many people agreed on that one.

"These seven people have learned to live without being influenced by blood. " Many people I could tell didn't believe it.

"Rosalie never drank human blood and neither has Carlisle." I pointed them out to the crowd. There was reverend silence. "And" I said louder. "My husband Edward. " I walked back up the stairs and grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the center with me. He looked at me with huge eyes and then at the crowd. "Denied his bloodlust for me, my blood smelled the sweetest to him." The group definitely awed at that. " I think each of you have the control and will power to deny you instincts. Humans do it all the time, I know, not to your degree." Some people were really listening to me and agreeing. "If you don't believe me ask them. They will gladly give you pointers; there is no reason you have to be nomads. I think for some reason all of you were turned into vampires. What you do with your eternity is up to you. I can't change it for you. "Silence they probably wanted to rip me limb from limb. Any moment they were going to charge and demand I change each and every one of them. I closed my eyes, any moment now. Over the rain clamping started. I opened my eyes and every vampire in sight was clapping. Some turned to go.

"Wait!" Carlisle said. They all turned back to him. He looked at Esme who walked forward.

"Do you want to wait the storm out? We will be glad to have you." Esme said tenderly but loud. A louder cheering, then the end of my speech followed her one sentence. Vampires filed into the Cullen home. Surprisingly every single one that entered wanted to shake my hand, before entering.

That night, and for the rest of the summer, vampires came and went at the Cullen household. So much information was shared, I think Forks, and Washington became the capital of the vampire world. Jasper and Alice would teach hunting lessons, tracking, and what to do if you realize you have an extraordinary power. Many powers were discovered. Newborns were brought to be calmed and educated. I most of the time I felt like a fly on the wall and just watched Edward help vampires move with agility, Rosalie explaining how to deny thirst, and Jasper lead hunting trips. Carlisle would set up schedules and meeting times, since he still had to save humans for a living. Esme would hold down the fort till he came home. After I watched pair of vampires leave from Edward's and my window Carlisle knocked as he opened the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course" I said stepping away from the window and sitting on the couch. Carlisle sat on the bed's edge.

"Bella you have no idea-" He started. He was over worked he didn't want the responsibility of this.

"I am sorry. I did not know that-" He held up his hand to stop me.

"No idea how much you have changed the vampire world for the better you have done what I dreamed of doing. Changing the world" Is he kidding, it is his philosophy that was changing everyone. "Thank you for letting us be apart of it. I was worried like you where after the Volturi fell. I thought newborns were going to destroy cities in far away countries, instead people sought you out. I had no idea people wanted to change, be like us."

"Some might not." I said.

"Your right, but with what you have started your ideas are going to spread and those vampires who just want to pillage and destroy will be stopped by the vampires you inspired." He said full of admiration that I did not deserve.

"Edward and I can stay, forgo Dartmouth and lend a helping hand." I offered. He simple shook his head.

"Some people have requested that we consider them for positions here. We wont need you and Edward." I was disappointed. I knew I could not relate very well but I thought at least I could help with something. He saw my disappointed face. "Bella, do you know the first thing Edward said to me after his return from his leave of absence?" I didn't know. Edward never told me. "'I just tried to be normal and I failed at it.'" My heart clinched. "It took him a year to move past what he had done. He couldn't be what he thought a vampire should be. Ruthless, murderer, and lacking a conscience. Edward could never be any of those things. So he thought a normal life was beyond his reach." He stopped and intertwined his fingers. "Bella, since you met him, all he has ever wanted to give you was a normal life." I started to interrupt. "You both deserve one. I will gladly accept your help when we need it but you and him have a life, you need to lead away from this." He said quite sadly.

"Are we getting kicked out?" I said dejected. He laughed.

"Like Alice would ever allow me to do that we expect to see you two on holidays, visits, and if you live closer after college, weekends." He said reassuringly.

"It's so..." I trailed off.

"Normal" We both said at the same time.

"That is our family's gift to you and Edward. Normal" He stood. "We do expect you both to help us out if any newborns get too feisty." He said and walked toward the door. He turned back before he left the room. "He has been my mentor as I long as I have been his, please take care of him as I tried to." I smiled a sad smile and tried not to cry.

"People tend to take care of their one and only souls." Carlisle smiled and left me with the hope of full filling Edward's dream.


	25. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- The Offer

Chapter 26- The Offer

Edward and I were packing up my mustang for our cross country trip to Dartmouth. Edward claimed we had to get there two weeks early to settle in, I think he just wanted to show me a lot of things on our road-trip, he was circling things on a map (like he needed one).

Since my talk with Carlisle something has been rattling around in my brain. I was not sure how to bring it up to Edward. He might think it is stupid or worse insulting, but I knew I could never really know unless I asked him.

"Want to come to the meadow with me tomorrow? Alice said it is going to be the last sunny day before we leave." I suggested. He looked up from the chess game we were playing.

"Yeah, definitely" He said as he moved his pawn. He once told me playing chess against me was like playing blind to him. With good reason I suppose, he wasn't very good when he could not his opponent's thoughts. I moved my Queen.

"Checkmate." I said. He groaned.

"You are beyond frustrating." He said leaning back in his chair. Him losing taught him humility, which Emmett thanked me for on a daily basis. At least I had twenty four hours to figure out what I was going to say.

"I am going to miss our meadow." Edward said. We where lying on our backs, my hand was in his and it was on he chest.

"Me too" I said closing my eyes taking in the warmth from the sun. "But we will be back." I said confidently.

"Yes, but it will be covered in snow, until we come back for summer break." He said, I think these moments with me were his favorite. I kept going over my speech, certain points I needed to hit and things I needed to say. "You have been very quiet today." I opened my eyes and rolled my head to look at him, he was staring at me. Now, is when I had to do it, before I lost my nerve "What is it?" I sat up and he followed. "Bella, tell me." He said patiently. I kissed him I wasn't procrastinating, okay maybe a little bit. He smiled. "Try again." Some times it annoyed me that he knew me so well, and this was one of those times.

"Edward. I love you. More than everything, you know that." He nodded, I was glad he didn't look worried. He waited for me to continue. "I want-" I paused. "No, I need to know that I am doing everything to make you happy." He smiled but looked a tad bit confused. "You once said you would turn into a human in a second to be with me. I want to give you that option, now that it is possible. You deserve the choice. You gave me mine. Edward if it is what you want, I'll change you back, I love you enough to not be selfish and deny you a choice." I said looking toward the forest I had choked back cry. I did not want to see his face, what if he decided he wanted to be human? How would I survive after he died? He did not speak for a full minute.

"I never knew how much you loved me." He said first. "I mean you said it to me countless times. Everyone else I have ever met, I know what they say and what they think; might not be the same thing. But you, I can't know for sure. "I finally turned to looked at him. He didn't know how he was my world? He thought what I said to him and what I thought about him was not the same thing? "I know what you say, but I still always have wondered if you would still feel the same if I was just average. With out my agelessness, super 'powers', or self control, would if you still love me? Now I have my answer." I looked at his eyes. "When you were human you seemed to me so breakable, so untouchable. I never knew you would love me the same way." He paused and touched my cheek; he looked as if he was remembering a specific memory of me. "That you would love me as a human" I felt my heart break, that's what he wanted. I would live with it, and eventually without him, it was his choice and I loved him enough to respect that. I placed my hands hesitantly on to his chest. He laughed and removed them. "Bella don't you remember what you said 'We have souls, ' 'What you do with your eternity is up to you.' I want to spend my eternity with you. If you can become a vampire for me then I can stay one for you." He pulled me to him to him and kissed me with such intensity I think I felt Edward's heart melt into mine.


	26. Chapter 27

Epilogue- Re-acquaintance

Epilogue- Re-acquaintance

_Five Years Later in Seattle, Washington_

I tended to avoid Pike Street, at least on weekends. Tourists usually over crowded it on Saturdays and Sundays, and today was no exception. The only reason I was here is because my husband couldn't exactly come out on cloudless days. This however also let me grab a present for Mac, Rosalie made me promise that it would be human related.

McCarty Emmett Cullen was going to be three years old. Rosalie and Emmett love running around after him. At first Rosalie thought she wanted a girl. A baby girl she could faun over and cuddle. Instead she got Mac, who rolls in mud with his dad, rubs jelly all over the place, and sometimes feels like not wearing clothes. Still, Rosalie has never been happier, I am glad she finally got her happy ending. Edward and I and Jasper and Alice constantly have competitions over who are the better aunts and uncles. Jasper and Edward always use their powers to get advantages. Mac loves us all equally but doesn't mean we don't try.

I also needed to get Jake a microwave, how he survived three years of college with out one is beyond me. He has been quite busy. He and Leah decided to give pack life a break and head to college on the east coast. It took a long while before Leah would call Jake her boyfriend. She is waiting for him to imprint and ditch her, but Jake is waiting for the same thing. I personally think they extremely balanced something Jake and I never had. Jacob understands now what I meant by having someone love you back, you will automatically love them more. Jacob says he always had a thing for older girls but Leah can be a hand full. Sam hates their relationship and constantly requests my assistance to break them up, which I refuse to do. I think Jake and Leah enjoy the fact that Sam is jealous of on of his 'followers'. The rest of the pack love making Sam feel guilty about it, I think it gives them a sense of power. Leah deserves someone like Jake and I kinda have the feeling she wants me to feel jealous too. I'm jealous that I couldn't make Jake as happy as she does. Jake is slowly but surely starting to heal Leah's wounds, wounds she felt could never heal. That is exactly what I thought about Edward leaving, but Jake can heal people, that's what makes him so exceptional.

I was very lost in my thoughts when I heard my name.

"Bella" I turned to my left and saw Angela Webber holding quite a few shopping bags, and was heading in the opposite direction on the sidewalk.

"Angela wow" She mulled through the crowd to reach me. We hugged when she got to me. "Over here." I lead her closer to a shop to get out of the foot traffic.

"You look..." She was going to say exactly the same but she refrained. "Good." I smiled. She did too, older and way more self secure.

"You do too." I saw a ring on her left finger and smiled. "You married Ben?" It wasn't really a question. She nodded very fast. "Congratulations." She thanked me.

"What are you doing out here on a weekend? Don't you know better?" She laughed.

"I do, but Edward needed sheet music." I lifted the only bag I was holding.

"Edward! How is he?" She asked.

"Great, he is working at the hospital and he really loves it."

"Like Carlisle." Angela added.

"Exactly, I think Carlisle couldn't be happier." That was true. Carlisle never said that he was proud of Edward but I knew he was, since Edward was making a huge difference. "Why are you out on such a busy day?" She looked side to side, she seemed like she could barely contain herself.

"Oh I have to tell someone. I'm pregnant!" Angela squealed.

"That's amazing Angela! I am so happy for you." I hugged her.

"Thanks, that's what all this stuff is, I am going to surprise Ben tonight."

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" I inquired.

"Three days ago."

"Ben is going to be so excited." I said,

"I know, he has always wanted to be a dad." I smiled. This is what Edward was afraid of taking away from me. "Bella it was so good seeing you. You will have to come to the baby shower."

"I'll be there just let me know when and where." I said.

"Oh I have missed you Bella." Angela said hugging me a third time. "I can't wait to see you again. I really have to run and set up Ben's finding out party." I laughed.

"Go, go. Send the invitation to Carlisle he will make sure I get it." She nodded and headed off in the direction she was heading before she saw me. She turned to look at me one more time, I waved goodbye and continued in the opposite direction.

I entered the apartment that I loved to call home, I tossed my keys onto Edward's piano, and put the sheet music on his stool. Edward's voice reached me while I sat down Mac's baseball glove and bat. Edward was on his phone in the kitchen. I smiled hearing him tell Carlisle about something he did at work. I jumped onto the couch long ways and sat up to wait till Edward was done talking to Carlisle.

"I couldn't believe it either. Once I knew what she wanted it was easy. Communication is the key to health." He laughed at something Carlisle said back. "Yeah, alright, we will see you then. Yes we will play baseball, but if Alice tries that move again she is disowned. Of course the more werewolves the merrier. Yes, only if Seth is on my team. Tell Esme I love her too. Okay. Bye." He shut his phone and placed it on the counter. He stepped around the couch, lifted my legs and sat were they had been and placed my legs on his lap. "Whoa, how was your day?" He asked.

"Good, I saw Angela." I said.

"Webber, wow, how is she?" He asked tossing off my shoes.

"She is great and she is pregnant, she just found out a couple of days ago." I smiled remembering how excited she was. Edward stayed quite, I knew it made him sad that we would never be pregnant or have kids like other couples. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and pulled me onto his lap. "How is Carlisle?" I asked trying to get his mind off of the negatives of our life together.

"Great, a few newborns to calm down, but nothing to serious, everyone can't wait for baseball this next weekend."

"I know I sure can."

"Uh, Alice was cheating, it was one time." I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder. "Besides she was just mad I had you on my team." He took by hand and kissed my palm and inhaled. "Still." he whispered in awe.

"Still what" I asked.

"You still smell amazing." What? I was frozen; I still couldn't smell the same to him. He read my face. "I never told you that?" He asked astonished.

"No, you most certainly didn't." I couldn't believe it.

"Well you do. Smell as great as you did the first time you sat next to me." This is unbelievable.

"I cannot believe I still smell that way to you. I am sorry." He had been in pain and I had no clue.

"You had better not be. You do still smell the same, but minus the burning in my throat."

"Really, It doesn't hurt you any more?" I asked worried I put him in pain every day.

"Nope, since you turned, I get to smell you without the pain and I love it. I love the way you smell. I don't know what I would do if you didn't smell that way. I bet it would feel like the world was upside down or something. My wife, my Bella, smelling the exact same as everyone else I shutter at the thought." He was serious, he felt very passionate about how I smelled. He tilted my chin up to look at him. "You are perfect to me." He whispered and kissed me. How could a woman argue with that? He was my world; everything that ever did and ever will matter to me begins and ends with Edward.


	27. Chapter 28

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for reading this story. Please let me know all of your opinions on it. The good the bad, all of the above. Please pass it on to anyone who did not like Breaking Dawn. Enjoy the playlist cause those songs are great. Looking forward to hearing from you. I will be updating the story with corrections in spelling and grammar to make improvements. Spread the Elliptical word!

~Nikki

Lullaby - by chase coy

.?fuseaction=&friendID=136323309

Just like the first time - by a change of pace

.?fuseaction=&friendID=2178560

Sun - By Daphne loves Derby

.?fuseaction=&friendID=3107490

Tower of Bliss - By love Story hero

.

fuseaction=&friendID=2254343

You Realize-The Flaming Lips

2. The Luckiest-Ben Folds

3. Sea of Love-Cat Power

4. Love & Some Verses-Iron and Wine

5. Take My Breath Away-My Morning Jacket

6. The First Time Ever I saw Your Face

It Is Love-Hellogoodbye

and I-Michael Buble

Belong To Me-Dean Martin

My Life-The Beatles

Day Of My Life-Bright Eyes

To Me-The Cure

Great Heights-Iron and Wine

You-Led Zeppelin

The Actor-Mates of State

A Memory-Plain White T's

of You-Tony Bennett


	28. Here We Go Again!

Hello Everyone!,

I got some two huge pieces of news. First I want to thank everyone who has read my story and liked it and it is because of you I wrote it. The first big piece of news: I will be writing Elliptical from Edward's perspective. I thought I would let someone else do it, but me and Edward have been getting to know each other better and I think I can do his side justice(plus the girl who offered was taking FOREVER). Second piece of jaw dropping news: there will be a sequel to Elliptical, coming around the turn pike. I know, I know, I thought I was done but a great concept popped into my head and I think you guys deserve to know what happens after Elliptical ends. Spring break is about a week from now so I will be writing Edward's perspective first then starting on the sequel for ya'll, lol. Thanks again for the support and I hope you like my next two stories.

~Love Littlemissgiveadvice

p.s. who the heck would have thought there would be two more stories based off of mine? crazy!

p.p.s i stink with titles so if you have any please hurl them my way


End file.
